Polos opuestos
by Haruka98
Summary: "La relación no inicia cuando hay sexo, si no, al momento de que por primera vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron"./Un NevermetShip-OutCryshipping/. Una buena manera de cómo perder tu virginidad
1. La pálida Luna que llora

**Poles apart.**

_By: Haruka98_

* * *

"_**La relación no inicia cuando hay sexo, si no, al momento de que por primera vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron".**_

_**.**_

_[Ella estaba para amar. Ella había nacido para cambiar la vida de alguien, hacerlo caer en una desesperación infinita del qué era amor; ella sabía que estaba para causar en un hombre ese bello sentimiento de una forma brutal. Sin embargo, todavía no lo encontraba. Era hermosa, delicada como una rosa, su piel asemejaba las nevadas montañas y sus ojos los más grandes y calmados océanos. Había crecido para ser la más grande y exitosa coordinadora de todo aquel plano mundo, junto a los amigos que había aprendido a cuidar._

_Él, según sus cerrados pensamientos, se encontraba en ese mundo, en esa vida, para llegar a ser el entrenador más fuerte. Pero sus malas actitudes alejaban a la gente y lo hacían ver amargo y solitario; si la vida era así, por él estaba bien. No necesitaba a alguien para ser fuerte, no necesitaba apoyo para ganar. Solo un buen equipo y esos ojos par negro que se ubicaban en sus cuencas, muy secos y amargos. Pero al fin de todo, sólo nacieron para estar juntos, porque el destino así lo decidió desde hace ya años…]_

May había viajado en barco sólo un par de días y ya se encontraba deseosa de arribar lo más pronto posible. Hace unas semanas había decidido viajar hacia Shinnon para reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros de viaje; Brock y Ash, para competir en la muy aclamada Copa Wallace. Antes de abordar en el crucero de Johto se había dado el lujo de comprar algunos presentes para ellos y una muy nombrada coordinadora de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, al igual que despedirse de su actual novio Drew y su muy querida amiga Solidar. Tras un sonrojo despojó aquellos pensamientos y abrió los ojos, para ver no muy lejos el puerto de Lago Valor.

Se paró para que enseguida pasar a lo más remoto del barco para verlos mejor, y frenéticamente mover el brazo en modo de saludo. Ash se bajó de un salto de la base de lo que era un faro, Brock descruzó sus brazos y una jovencita de esbelta figura se levantaba y terminaba de hablar con un animado Piplup. May con la imposible tarea de quitar sus ojos de allí condujo su cuerpo hasta su habitación desesperada, deseosa de bajar. Agarró dos bolsas con compras, su mochila la ató en su cintura y su verde pañoleta en su cabeza aprisionando sus mechones castaños. Ya al momento que iba a salir de la habitación un hombre vestido en su uniforme negro se encontraba situado en la entrada de ésta. Le informó que tenía una urgente llamada y acudió agradecida con el hombre.

En la pantalla se encontraba la imagen de su novio, Drew, con una mirada de hipocresía. La mirada azul de la castaña se nubló por completo, al ver a lo lejos una muchacha colocándose su blusa escotada, y a su novio sin camiseta...

Ash miró bajar a una de sus más queridas amigas por las escaleras del barco, sin notar la tristeza en sus orbes. Un sonrojo se palpó en sus mejillas, al momento que ella se postró delante los tres. Los saludó con una bella y perlada sonrisa, pero había algo extraño en ella, más sin embargo no le tomó tanta importancia. Después de alojos de sus cambios físicos, ella les entregó tres obsequios, uno para cada uno. Un agraciado Teddiursa para él, un temible pero lindo Ursaring para Brock, a su lado, un collar hermoso para Dawn de Piplup. Realmente no hacía falta que ella se hubiera molestado, pensó Ash, sin embargo no dijo nada pues May les había conducido hasta un fino restaurante, y su estómago parecía a punto de estallar. En todo el recorrido hacia allí, May les había presumido de su exquisito gusto en la buena comida.

Ella rápidamente al entrar y ser recibidos cordialmente por un empleado de elegante aspecto, se apuntó para la última batalla junto a Ash, cediéndoles el primer puesto a Dawn y Brock. Sinceramente no se encontraba con ganas para batallar. Brock y Dawn formaban un formidable equipo, no les extrañó que ganaran rápidamente. El amable señor los condujo hasta adentro a petición de May pues estos dos no paraban de parlotear acerca de que los deseaban esperar. Y como era de esperarse, maestro y estudiante, al final, terminaron ganando el puesto para los servicios de su gente. Al entrar dirigieron sus miradas por todo el lugar, era muy elegante, pero con más razón para encontrar a sus amigos. Los cuales comían muy a gusto en una mesa para dos al fondo.

El mismo hombre que los había recibido ahora se veía conduciéndolos hacia una de las pocas mesas solas para dos. Ash se pareció ver nervioso, por otro lado cual castaña sólo presentaba un sentimiento desde haber terminado la batalla; tristeza. Comenzaron a comer, un aura de incomodidad fue forjada por Ash desde el inició. Era incapaz de hablarle, y sólo atinaba a mirarle de reojo tras picotear su plato una y otra vez. Desde el otro lado del salón, Dawn y Brock reían delicadamente, procurando ser prudentes, por el rostro bochornoso de su amigo de cabellera azabache le daba a su acompañante. Y conforme a ésta, se veía sin prestarle atención.

O al menos aquello pensó cuando se levantó, se disculpó con pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro y salió corriendo del lugar lo más lento posible, sin embargo sus piernas se negaban a caminar. Ash se vio obligado a ver su entrepierna apenado de comer solo y bajó los brazos parando de picotear su plato. No le tomó importancia, a fin de cuentas, ya había terminado y junto a sus compañeros decidieron salir del local para caminar por allí; los dos últimos interrogaban al moreno. Acerca si le había hecho algo, qué había pasado. Ash sólo respondía: "no lo sé".

Y eso sólo era el inicio.

**/(...)\**

— ¡May, abre la puerta, por favor! ¡Sólo queremos ayudarte! —

Gritó Dawn. Los chicos le habían dado el tiempo suficiente a May de estar sola al saber que había estado llorando, pues gracias a Ash lo habían descubierto. Habían dado un largo paseo a la orilla del mar tratando de descubrir qué le había sucedido en el restaurante, pero habían tardado más en descubrir en dónde se encontraba. Y al llegar al hotel, en el intento de abrir la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que ésta estaba cerrada con llave. Quizá la mucama había limpiado y por error la había cerrado, sin embargo al cabo de dos minutos se escucharon sollozos femeninos extremadamente fuertes; como si los hubiera ahogado desde hace horas y ahora no podía evitar llorar. Los chicos le dieron algo de tiempo pero al no darse cuenta ya eran pasadas las ocho, y cuando llegaron, aquella habitación era la única disponible. Así que los cuatro dormirían juntos. No tuvieron otra opción que pedirle que abriera, de una forma educada, sin percatarse habían pasado veinte minutos en los cueles la consolaban diciendo que todo estaría bien, no importaba qué pasaba, lo estaría. Que quizá el concurso Wallace la mejoraría.

Fue ahí cuando la castaña abrió la puerta, desconcertando a todos, pidió disculpas, una leve reverencia las siguió; para cuando todo aquello fuera realizado, la castaña se veía corriendo en pijama por todo el pasillo y perderse en las escaleras. Su pijama consistía en un camisón de seda largo blanco que le llegaba hasta la entrepierna, en la parte posterior llevaba estampados de unos lindos y tiernos Teddiursa; también vestía unos shorts cafés de tamaño medio y unas pantumflas pomposas color vainilla. Su camisón se batía fugazmente por lo rápido que se dejaba llevar por sus piernas blancas y desnudas.

Seguía llorando, pensó Ash. Sin más remedio los tres entraron a la habitación.

La chica bajó hasta el segundo piso, se alojaban en el tercero de cuatro. Vio la sala, donde había una televisión enorme para que los clientes vieran, alguna mañana quizá, concursos o competencias importantes después de dormir plácidamente durante horas. May visualizó mejor el lugar, había tres sofás al rededor de la tele, en el suelo se encontraba una suave alfombra; toda la habitación se encontraba iluminada por la luz lunar que llegaba de una hermosa terraza a su izquierda. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a parar pero su mirada seguía aún húmeda. Caminó hasta ahí con sus pies ligeros, lentamente, atraída por la belleza de la noche. Abrió una de las dos puertas de cristal y salió para sentir el aire fresco que golpeaba su rostro con suavidad y cariño. Tomó asiento en una cómoda silla de tonalidades verdes con crema, para mirar el parque de la ciudad, que no tenía competencia contra el auditorio de Ciudad Valor, a la orilla del infinito mar. Una sonrisa suave se postró en su cara.

— Vaya, hoy en día nadie consigue privacidad.

Con ello la castaña se sobresaltó, pegando un pequeño grito al aire seguido de un respingo en su lugar. Volteó a la derecha y un chico con ambos brazos cruzados hacia atrás, usándolos de almohadón, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados respirando silenciosamente; sin mencionar que ambas piernas las tenía alzadas en el barandal de la terraza. Él la miró, un par de ojos negros se mesclaron con la obscuridad de la noche, con pequeños mechones morados haciéndoles compañía. Esa mirada acecina hubiera asustado a cualquiera, pero May logró encontrar una leve pizca de amabilidad en ellos. Por otro lado, el chico había descruzado sus brazos, llevándolos a los bolsillos de su pantalón que conformaba su pijama azul. Por primera vez vio a la hermosa jovenzuela que la acompañaba en interna soledad. Sus mejillas se llenaron de rojo, pero no lo sintió, como siempre se tapaba sus oídos para escuchar a su corazón, tampoco se notó demasiado; aquella noche no había tantas estrellas que alumbraran sus cuerpos.

— Hem, cómo lo siento. No debí salir así... m-me llamo May. — La chica no supo cómo continuar, así que solo le dijo su nombre.

Aunque se hubiera disculpado ella no se levantó, se quedó sentada. Quizá esperando a que él le contestara o se presentara a ella, pero jamás lo hizo. Levantó sus piernas hasta su pecho y procuró no molestar o ver al chico el cual pareció desaparecer; pese al infinito silencio que se procreaba alrededor de ambos. Y en efecto, él había vuelto a su posición inicial. Respirando el aire y tratando de adivinar cuantas estrellas había en el cielo. Sin embargo el aura a su alrededor comenzaba a calarles hasta los huesos, quizá más a el peli-morado, pese a los pequeños sollozos que ella emitía por sus labios, que trataba de ocultar. Él sacó la lengua cómicamente fastidiado. Hizo parecer que se marchaba, abriendo una puerta, para después de minutos, volverla a cerrar. Se había arrepentido y se dejó caer al pie de la entrada de cristal, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, mirando el cielo nocturno. May no le prestó atención a nada, no se inmutó de nada.

— ¿Por qué eres así? — Ésta se volteó hasta el muchacho morocho, que evitaba sus ojos azules inundados en agua. Aunque eludía por completo el exterior, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería o por lo menos lo intuía. Antes de que preguntara, él continuó. — Huyes de alguien porque no quieres aceptar que algo malo te pasa, no quieres comprender que necesitas un amigo. Dime, ¿Qué sucede?, si es grave te prestaré atención. Si no, me aburriré y me dormiré justo aquí.

May no contestó. Intentó fabricar una palabra que calificara a la perfección al chico de enfrente en su cerebro pero sólo lograba seguir pensando en el por qué de sus lágrimas. Sabía que con esa seca personalidad él haría lo que había propuesto como segunda opción, pero necesitaba que alguien la escuchara. La vergüenza la invadía, sabía que llorar por algo tan estúpido le daría risa hasta al más patético ser del mundo. May rompió en llanto una vez más sintiendo esa soledad en su interior.

Necesitaba a alguien, un Pokémon, una persona, lo que fuera. Pero sabía que sus Pokémon serían capases de ir a acecinar a aquel idiota que la hacía sentir aquello, aún si necesitaban ir al otro lado del mundo. Él sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía, pero por la forma en la que lo decía la hacía dudar de que él fuera el indicado para escucharla. Sin importarle se levantó y se dejó caer al lado de él, sintiendo el frío cristal en su espalda. Su camisón no la cubría suficientemente bien de la brisa fría. El chico se rió internamente por la adorable - y ridícula - pijama que May llevaba; ésta... sólo, sin darse cuenta, se acurrucó delicadamente cerca de él. El moreno notó que la chica intentaba llamarlo de alguna manera entre tartamudeos, pero no lo lograba.

Él morocho le respondió. — Paul. —

— B-bien, Paul: verás... — Cual castaña paró cinco segundos. — Hoy en la mañana llegué a Ciudad Valor desde Punta Nevada. Acababa de evolucionar a mi Eevee a un Glaceon, para la Copa Wallace, que se celebrará mañana... — Ella fue interrumpida.

— Oh, eres coordinadora. — Paul fingió sorprenderse, haciendo que May sonriera por primera vez desde en la mañana.

— Sí y soy fantástica. —

Una pequeña e infantil pelea se desató, el sarcasmo del joven le causaba diversión, pero al mismo tiempo estrés. Paul se sentía diferente platicando con ella, no alguien importante, si no alguien al cual le gustaba ser escuchado y sabía escuchar. Una gracia de placidez lo inundó.

— Como decía... — Su cara volvió a tornarse melancólica y sin sentimientos. Paul no lo notó. — Estaba por bajar... del barco y recibí una llamada, era de mi ex-novio y rival desde Johto, Drew. — La chica paró por un momento recordando el momento. — Noté... que había alguien detrás de él, una chica desnuda sobre su cama en el Centro Pokémon... —

— ¿Era linda? — Con una sonrisa boba imaginó a la chica en el cielo negro.

May lo evitó, y bajó su mirada al suelo. Ya no podía llorar, pero se seguía sintiendo igual de mal que desde en la mañana. Se llevó las piernas a su pecho y las abrazó como nunca, sintiéndolas su única compañía. Miró ningún punto en específico intentando, así, que Paul se alejara y la dejará en paz. Pensar que le contaba cómo se sentía, que su novio la había engañado y no lo había negado, que hasta se lo había restregado en la cara. Le había mostrado la morada donde había hecho cosas indebidas aún llamándose dueño de ella. La moza de orbes zafiros cerró los ojos con pesadez, y se desconectó del mundo exterior, para imaginar que lloraba y se desahogaba.

Paul no podía proclamarse de otra manera que no fuera idiota, pues había provocado que la chica a la cual había llevado a decirle qué le sucedía sin que ella se lo pidiera. Pero no dijo nada, se quedó viéndola sufrir. Hasta que notó como alguien alzaba un brazo hacia los hombros de ella y la obligaban a abrazarse a un cálido tronco; diciéndole infinitas cosas. Entre disculpas, un par de "lo siento", suplicas que no continuara pues sabía perfectamente qué seguía en su historia. Tardó en darse cuenta de que esa reacción inevitablemente había sido suya y de nadie más, lo había hecho contra su voluntad; todo. No supo cómo parar pues había pasado en segundos. Y lo agradeció, no se sentía sensible, se sentía un héroe. O por lo menos alguien importante, ahora, para ella. No la conocía, pero el impulso de callar sus sollozos lo invadió. Decía gracias, pues ella, de una manera muy tierna, se acurrucó en él. Sintió el calor salir de su pecho en su interior.

Comenzó a hacer plática, de cómo esperaría ahí, en la terraza, si fuera necesario una vida hasta que ella lo invitara cordialmente a verla concursar, sólo para hacerla sonreír. Sin embargo sólo logró eso, sonreír y no reír. De un momento a otro continuaron con una diminuta charla sobre sus rivalidades entre sus viajes; May contó acerca de su rival y mejor amiga Solidar, Paul sobre un patético chico moreno con un Pikachu siempre en hombro. A May le pareció conocido, pero no había manera de que el entrenador que tenía en mente los conectara de cierto modo. Cuando habló con Ash desde Ciudad Punta Nevada le contó sobre un fuerte entrenador, que tenía suerte de no tener que lidiar con competencia como él en sus concursos. Se alzó de hombros, ya era hora de dormir, pero el miedo de que millones de preguntas le recordaran a Drew se presentaran en su habitación alquilada.

May bostezó. — Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ya. ¿No? —

Paul no le contestó; sólo se estiró, asintió y levantó del suelo. Y ella lo imitó. Caminaron hasta parar frente a una chimenea levemente encendida y crepitando sin cesar. Parecía que iban a despedirse uno del otro y desearse buenas noches, pero sólo permanecieron quietos y callados; uno frente al otro esperando una reacción, y como era de esperarse no pasó nada hasta que él hablara. Aquello le fastidió. Dio un paso hacia enfrente, e hizo que ella se diera cuenta de que usaba un camisón con manga corta, blanco, marcando una no muy exagerada musculatura en su pecho. Aquello le hizo sonrojar un poco, no le tomó la suficiente importancia. Por el lado de Paul, se encontraba pensando en que posiblemente era su imaginación, no podía dejar de sentir que él siempre iniciaba sus conversaciones, pues estaba dispuesto a hablarle. Suspiró, llamando la atención de May.

— ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación? — Preguntó, ladeando su cabeza levemente. Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

— No hace falta, creo que dormiré aquí, en el sofá. — Comentó al momento de dejarse caer en una silla cercana, sonriéndole al chico que tenía enfrente. Sin saber que de sobre manera lo había sorprendido su respuesta, mezclado con un gramo de preocupación. Alguien podría "abusar" de una chica acostada en la sala secundaria del hotel. Y esa sonrisa de ella lo calmó milagrosamente. Pero... no podía mostrar su lado sensible, ¿O sí?

— Vaya, eres tan pobre para no poder alquilar una habitación, eres patética. — Rió con sarcasmo. Las mejillas de la castaña se llenaron de un carmesí demasiado notorio. Se levantó alzando los puños a la altura de su pecho, acercándose al rostro del chico para desahogarse en un inútil intento de intimidarlo. Aquello le causó mucha gracia y ternura al mismo tiempo a él. Ella cerró los ojos para prepararse a gritar.

— ¡No soy pobre, sucede que soy hija del Líder de Gimnasio más fuerte de Hoenn; Norman, Norman Balance! — May no sabía exactamente a ciencia cierta por qué le decía su paradero, tenía que sacar algo, lo que sea, para restregárselo en la cara al ahora muy sorprendido Paul. Ese mismo año había escuchado que un Líder de Gimnasio experto en tipo normal había sido proclamado el mejor y difícil Líder a vencer en casi todo el Mundo Pokémon, principalmente en su región; él había sido la razón por la cual había decidido, al acabar La Liga Shinnon, ir directamente a Hoenn. Sus pupilas se dilataron, la lujuria de tener a la hija de su casi "héroe" estaba completamente roja frente a él. Inundó sus fantasías y esperó a calmarse. De la nada una hilera de risas jocosas emanaron de sus pálidos labios.

— Pero... ¿Sí eres patética? — May se dio cuenta de repente en que había omitido ese detalle, su furia aumentó pero sus músculos se calmaron. Los bajó y lo miró con sus ojos, par zafiro, avergonzada. Respondió un "Claro que no, te lo demostraré en la Copa Wallace mañana". Aquello sorprendió de sobre manera a Paul, haciéndolo parpadear un par de veces y mirarla fijamente. Su mirada se amplió cuando la castaña comenzó a reír, al momento de presumir sus logros en otras tres regiones exceptuando ésa. — Ven, vamos a mi habitación. No creo que quieras dormir aquí.

May se sobresaltó. — ¿Cómo, perdona?—

Pronto ella se vio caminando a su lado por los pasillos tras haber subido hasta el último piso. Ella brincaba como una inmadura niña pequeña, ya que, le había prometido acudir a verle concursar, y también le mostraría su equipo Pokémon en ese momento. Las pantumflas en sus pies hacían su apariencia más serena y conmovedora, la chica saltaba y hacía que su delicada camisa de seda se batiera y dejara ver una leve parte de su piel blanca que conformaba su abdomen. El chico sólo se sonrojaba innumerables veces por su actitud tan diferente a la él y su sonrisa, sus mejillas teñidas de ella.

Al llegar a su habitación ambos entraron, ella seguida de él. Quien cerró la puerta delicadamente para no asustar a su acompañante, la cual veía el cuarto fascinada. Parecía ser el más grande del hotel, era casi del doble de tamaño que el suyo y de sus amigos. Quizá sólo porque no había suficientes muebles que lo ocuparan; sólo había una cama grande en el centro en la pared de enfrente, un baño a la derecha – de una puerta caoba - y una gran doble puerta con balcón hacia la izquierda. Si se fijaba mejor dos sillones se encontraban situados mirando hacia afuera, iluminados por la luz que entraba por la puerta. Una alfombra en sus pies se sentía suave y cálida, pues había sacado uno de sus pies y, ya desnudo, lo había frotado contra el suelo. Paul la miró con curiosidad.

Paul se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras le comentaba que le había ganado al dueño del lugar en una Batalla Pokémon y le había cedido aquella habitación a un precio normal, ya que al parecer jamás había tenido una batalla tan excitante como aquella. Según lo que el moreno le contaba parecía ser un gran entrenador, fuerte y solitario que sólo pensaba en las batallas. Algo tenía en común con el cabeza hueca de su maestro. La castaña se sentó en el borde de la cama, dando pequeños saltitos en donde se encontraba postrada, viendo en las manos de su acompañante seis esferas blancas y rojas pequeñas. Al presionar un botón en su centro se ampliaron dos o tres veces su tamaño original. Acto seguido seis blancas siluetas habían emanado de ellas y se situaron enfrente de la cama, entre ésta y la puerta. Cinco figuras sobresalían en la pared beige. Paul le pasó una PokéDex de Shinnon, sin mirarla, tomando chocolate caliente que había sacado de un termo de su mochila. Pues había comenzado a enfriar, la nariz la tenía ligeramente roja.

May se sentó frente a ellos. Sus miradas y aspectos eran fríos y asustaban de sobre manera. La chica se aclaró la garganta y miró detenidamente al primero. Era alto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por mechones amarillos de los cuales parecía que podrían descargar grandes cantidades de electricidad si se lo ordenaban. Dos colas sobresalían desde su espalda baja, las movía constantemente; con esa sonrisa jocosa y sorna, parecía que llevaba una máscara negra sobre sus rojos ojos, y en su frente un círculo del mismo color. Sus garras eran enormes, y sus patas también; parecía que podría ganar cualquier batalla a la que se enfrentara. El Pokémon se cruzaba de brazos al igual que su entrenador, sintiéndose potente y fuerte. En la PokéDex del chico lo hacía llamar Electivire. Con una de sus colas le acarició una mejilla, algo que la calmó un poco. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

El siguiente era una agraciada fantasma con máscara de hielo, sus brazos parecían largas mangas blancas con detalles azules con una cinta roja en lo que parecía ser su cintura. Sus penetrantes y solitarios ojos azules, sus escleróticas eran amarillas y sus párpados morados. Combinando con una gema en su frente del mismo color, y su mandíbula también. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco. Su aspecto conforme a personalidad parecía serena y calmada, con un poco de pesadez. Cuando el Pokémon vio a la chica, alejó su mirada de superioridad. Aquello incomodó un poco a la coordinadora de Hoenn. Observó la pantalla donde salía una imagen diferente de ella - suponía que eran hembra -, respondía al nombre de Froslass.

La tercera fue la majestuosa figura de un ave graznando y picoteando constantemente sus plumas del ala derecha, azules rey. Su pecho era gordo y blanco, sus garras afiladas y sus patas negras. Una cola se alzaba como un lienzo rojo, haciendo una hermosa combinación con su pico largo y amarillo en esa triangular cabeza con plumas azules. La PokéDex le comunicó ser un Honchkrow.

Una corona alta y roja le llamó la atención, y unas orejas largas y delgadas también. Sus facciones parecían las de un gato nocturno por sus dientes y su cuerpo completamente azul, llegando al negro; sus garras blancas y peligrosas eran como armas punzantes que serían capases de matar a cualquiera. Una gema dorada se posaba en su frente, haciendo pareja con su par de orbes rojos. Un collar rojo hacía gala con su piel obscura. Ya lo había visto en sus viajes por Kanto, junto a Ash, era un Weavile maravilloso. Parecía fuerte y bien entrenado.

Le seguía una figura alta, sostenida por su cola en aguijón. Su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de escamas negras, del abdomen bajo rojo al igual que sus largos brazos terminando en un par de enormes y afiladas pinzas que se abrían y cerraban, cortando al aire que pasaba entre ellas, junto a unas largas alas negras y horripilantes. Una sonrisa amarillenta surcó la mandíbula del Pokémon, con ese par de ojos amarillos haciendo conjunto con unas enormes orejas rojas. Respondía al nombre de Gliscor.

Esperaba encontrarse con el sexto, imaginándoselo grande y poderoso. Pero no encontró a nadie que se le pareciera; intentaba adivinar si era tipo fantasma, miró arriba, quizá se encontraba volando. Su última opción fue mirar hacia abajo, y no intentaba encontrarse con algo. Y así lo hizo, un caparazón café fue lo primero que encontró. El Pokémon variaba entre amarillo, verde y café; era verdaderamente adorable para su gusto. Su mandíbula, sin embargo, parecía potente y peligrosa. Aquel Pokémon parecía que buscaba algo en el suelo pues no dejaba de olfatear en la alfombra. La chica se agachó alzando una mano aguantando las innumerables ganas de acariciarlo, sin embargo al instante éste se escurrió hasta atrás, hasta topar con las patas de Electivire.

— Descuida, sólo te quiero acariciar.

— ¿Turt... wing? —

May jamás esperó que el pequeño ladeara su cabeza con curiosidad. Pero el simple hecho de hacerlo le dio a entender a la coordinadora de orbes perfectos que posiblemente Turtwing no sabía qué era el "mimar". De cierta forma aquello hizo enojar a May contra Paul.

— Ven, acércate. No te haré daño.

La chica se había colocado en cuclillas extendiendo un brazo hacia el pequeño Pokémon. Éste se acercaba desconfiado hacia la bella chica que apenas comenzaban a conocer. Si bien, Paul jamás los exhibía a nadie, ella debía ser de confiar de cierta forma. Turtwing ya estaba a unos centímetros de May quien comenzó a acercar su mano hacia su pequeña cabeza y no tardó en iniciar a acariciar con ternura detrás de la hoja doble que crecía en su coronilla. La castaña sonrió cuando éste pareció disfrutar de aquel mágico toque de cariño, algo que no caracterizaba hacer Paul. Lo más cercano a cariño para ellos era recibir un "bien hecho... inútil".

No pasó mucho para que sus compañeros de equipo asomaran las miradas para ver algo que jamás habían presenciado, y pronto se vieron interesados en probar. La primera fue Froslass, atravesando todos los cuerpos de sus amigos hasta llegar a ella. Amistosamente Turtwing le cedió el lugar. Cual elegante fantasma arrimó su cabeza, pues así lo había hecho con Turtwing. En segundos sintió la calidez de la chica y sus caricias lentas y suaves, Paul sólo atinaba a ver por la ventana y hablar entre dientes. De vez en cuando May les decía que cuando ella se marchara obligaran a su dueño a mimarlos. Le siguió la enorme ave azul pues la segunda estaba satisfecha, lo que no tuvo previsto fue que enseguida Weavile lo empujara. Haciendo reír a su nueva amiga. Una cola larga le llamó tocándole el hombro, lo próximo que se vio fue una enorme sonrisa y a May acariciando a su portador, Electivire.

El último en aceptar fue el terco - que lo hacía parecido a su entrenador - de Gliscor. Fue difícil el hacerlo aceptar mimarlo pero la ternura y decisión de ella lo hizo caer, sin mencionar esa linda sonrisa que lo hizo ruborizas y también había causado nerviosismo en Gliscor, lo admitía. De vez en cuando acariciaba a dos al mismo tiempo, en otras ella se dejaba tocar; la mayoría de las veces desacomodaban su cabello castaño, o en otras hacerle caricias en las mejillas. El que más lo hacía era Electivire con su par de colas. Paul se sorprendía de lo bajo que habían caído sus Pokémon, pero debía admitir que le gustaba verlos contentos con alguien a quien él también comenzaba a apreciar. Jamás había creído en el amor a primera vista, y sin embargo comenzaba a llamarle la atención tal tema, quería decir: la había invitado a ver a su equipo antes de la Liga Shinnon siendo alguien que no conocía exactamente. Y debía admitir que le gustaría intentar acariciar aquella tersa piel de ella.

— Patrañas... — Paul susurraba en sus absurdos pensamientos mientras se sonrojaba y tomaba el primer sorbo de su tercera taza. Se levantó.

May lo obviaba completamente y continuaba hablando con los Pokémon. Se sentía completamente a gusto y tranquila, muy diferente a lo como se sentía aquella triste mañana. Le mostraba sus listones, pues jamás se separaba de ellos; les contaba cómo eran los concursos allá en Johto pero como esperaba no le extrañaría que no les interesará tanto. Les prometía que en el día siguiente quizá podrían conocer a sus Pokémon. Realmente disfrutó aquel pequeño y bello momento entre especies de Pokémon que jamás había conocido. Todo iba bien hasta que...

Escuchó que el cerrojo era penetrado por una llave y era girada, lo sabía por el sonido que aturdía sus oídos. Regresó su mirada hacia la puerta y la primera imagen que captaron sus ojos fue a Paul recargado en la puerta jugando con la llave y colocando el vaso vacío - aventándolo - hacia uno de los sillones comenzando a caminar hasta ellos después de aquel acto. Aún con la llave en manos. Los Pokémon no hacían nada para detenerlo pero la chica sí. Se encontraba asustada y sorprendida, y creer que había confiado en un extraño; se abalanzó hacia él por la espalda en el intento de quitársela. Él chico la apartaba haciéndola enojar, hasta que calló por la ventana. May se bajó de su espalda y miró por el balcón, la llave se había perdido entre los arbustos del patio trasero del hotel. Paul intentaba no reír.

— Mira lo que provocaste. — Paul decía sarcástico mientras May la miraba indignada.

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, eres un tonto! — Sinceramente la castaña se encontraba asustada y confundida, pero no lo quería mostrar.

Al parecer aquellas palabras habían molestado mucho al peli-lila. Se acercaba lentamente con ese par de penetrantes ojos negros con el seño ligeramente fruncido, con cada paso que él daba ella se alejaba. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca de la cama. Sólo lograba ver hacia sus orbes y buscar con los suyos alguna respuesta razonable para lo que sucedía. Mantenía sus manos a la altura de su pecho como intentando cubrirlo de su fugaz mirada, pues juraba verse y sentirse desnuda frente a él; también para sentir sus latidos y evitar que él la tocara. Después de segundos que parecieron horas ella terminó sentada en el borde de la cama, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y sus ojos cerrados enternecían de cierta manera al chico. May sintió que paraba frente a ella cuando por fin había llegado, quería preguntarle qué le iba a hacer pero no hizo nada.

Un pequeño gemido de miedo salió de sus labios cuando sintió la mano caliente de Paul en su mejilla, deteniéndose en seco. Comenzó a mover sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos torpes en su teñido pómulo rojo causándole cosquillas y suma tranquilidad, pronto subió la otra mano y e inició a dibujar con ellas lo que se le antojara. Una o dos veces pasaba por su respingada nariz. Su corazón parecía una bomba, o al menos así lo sentía Paul. Desde que la vio interactuar con sus Pokémon y ellos con ella simplemente lo quiso intentar. Y ahora que la tenía frente a él no sabía cómo hacerlo. Paul comenzaba de manera lenta, pero con eso ya tenía suficiente. Pese a que empezaba a perder el control, descendía por su cuello, y escuchaba gemidos de miedo emanar de los labios de May, no sabía si podría controlarse después. Separó sus manos de ella y de un suspiró caminó hasta el sofá.

— ¿P-Paul? — "¿Acaso le había parecido fea?", se preguntaba May, no decía que le importaba mucho pero se sentía ofendida. La castaña seguía con la mirada a aquel chico extraño que comenzaba a acomodarse en el sofá para intentar dormir, pero la moza no hacía más que permanecer sentada esperando una respuesta o movimiento del peli-lila.

— Ya duérmete.

May se sobresaltó y continuó en su tarea de verlo. Él usaba sus manos de almohada, dándole la espalda; pero pasaron minutos y comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo sumamente pesado. Inició a gatear por la cama entre las esponjadas sábanas, y la suave cama, se metió entre las cobijas y colocó su mejilla izquierda sobre la cómoda almohada, viendo lo poco que se veía del cuerpo de Paul. Empezó a intuir que el chico ya había pasado más de dos días en el hotel pues aquella confortable cama olía a su colonia levemente fuerte y adictiva. May comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra los cojines y almohadas para llenarse completamente con la esencia impregnada donde ayer fue su lecho nocturno del chico. Un sonrojo cruzó sus pómulos pero no le importó y siguió acariciándose contra sábanas y el colchón.

— ¿Paul? — El chico había emitido un seco sonido para darle a entender que seguía aún despierto. — G-gracias. — Cual moreno sintió que su corazón caía por su pecho y terminaba en su estómago, había sentido algo que jamás había presenciado. Se tragó sus sentimientos y gruñó un poquito en el intento de callar a la castaña, pero ella sabía muy bien que era su forma de decir que no le importaba entregarle por una noche su cama. Cerró sus ojos, sin embargo Paul se reusaba a ya no escuchar su voz, e intentaba encontrar alguna forma para que lo hiciera nuevamente.

— May... — Susurró, se giró un poco en el sofá.

— ¿Sí, q-qué pasa, Paul? — May sudaba y tartamudeaba por el miedo que aún corría por su cuerpo.

El nombrado aspiró profundamente el aire que entraba por la ventana, dichoso de oír su voz. —... pásame una almohada. — Dijo con su voz igual de seca. Pasaron tres segundos y un esponjoso cojín se estampó contra su cara. May pensaba que era incapaz - al igual que su maestro - de darse cuanta cuando había oportunidad de una escena dramática al rededor.

A media noche la chica despertó. En verdad confiaba en el chico que la escuchó en uno de sus peores momentos sentimentales, pero por la última impresión que él le había dado, May no se sentía del todo segura. Despertaba pocos minutos y se volvía a dormir, y al hacerlo sólo sudaba y veía de reojo a Paul que parecía despreocupado, sin problemas. Y era lo que más le molestaba. En una de aquellas tantas ocasiones miró una silueta parada frente a la ventana. Su pose despreocupada con un toque de sorna, de brazos entrelazados. Su seria aura de superioridad incomodó un poco a la coordinadora, sin embargo decidió hacerle compañía. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que los Pokémon del entrenador estaban recostados sobre la alfombra, tanta fue la prisa para dormir que él había olvidado regresarlos a sus Pokéballs. May no le tomó tanta importancia y siguió caminando hasta ponerse a su lado. Se recargó en el marco y observó lo que él tanto veía; el cielo nocturno y negro, los árboles bailar con el viento, los arbustos haciéndole compañía; de la nada un sonido penetrante salió de entre ellos y no pudo evitar asustarse. Era el gruñido de lo que parecía un Pokémon enojado y como única reacción fue a parar a espaldas de su compañero, algo que la avergonzó bastante.

— L-lo siento... Electivire. — Se disculpó mientras retomaba su pose anterior.

— Elect... vire-vire. — El Pokémon negaba con su inmensa cabeza.

Pasó un tiempo, no decían o hacían algo. El simple hecho de que ambos compartieran de una serena calma entre ellos dos era agradable; pero no pasó mucho para que un sonido saliera desde adentro del cuarto. Algo se había caído al suelo con brusquedad. Electivire junto a la castaña regresaron sus miradas hacia el interior de la habitación donde sólo abundaba obscuridad, pero con la poca luz que lograba entrar pudieron notar que Paul yacía reposando en el suelo con la sábana atada a su cuerpo, abrazando adorablemente la almohada que no hace mucho le había dado. May sonrió de lado al ver aquella imagen tan indiferente en él. Le pidió a su acompañante que lo cargara y lo llevara hasta la cama, algo que vio de mala manera el Pokémon pero no dijo nada y lo colocó en el costado derecho. May sabía perfectamente que había posibilidades de verse mal lo que hacía pero no le tomaba importancia alguna. Tomó del suelo al pequeño Turtwing y lo colocó entre ambos, sintiéndose un poco más segura. Cerró los ojos, embriagándose con su colonia.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación desde hace horas. El primero en despertar fue Paul, y no era de extrañar; la chica se sentía realmente cómoda en aquel colchón esponjoso y cálido. El moreno abrió los ojos, sin no antes apretarlos fuertemente para obligarse a levantar. Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue el blanco rostro de su acompañante de cama, su cabello cubriéndole la mayoría de la cara, y su mano ligeramente tendida a un lado de su mejilla; aquella angelical visión fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se hiciera para atrás, golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza con el buró y quedando plasmado en el suelo, después de segundos la lámpara de la mesita de noche calló en su estómago sacándole el aire. Dejó que pasaran algunos minutos asegurándose de que May no estuviera despierta, al hacerlo, asomó su mirada tras el colchón.

Ella seguía sin moverse.

* * *

**Jajaja, me parece gracioso este escrito que se me acaba de ocurrir. Prácticamente tendrá unos cinco o seis capítulos, y espero que alguien lo lea o si no escribo para nadie :'3. Y sólo me falta preguntar... ¿Reviews?  
**

_By; Haruka98._


	2. Inicio de la Copa WallacePlubio

**Poles apart.**  
_By: Haruka98_

* * *

— Acéptalo, May... querías aprovecharte de mí.

El rostro de su acompañante se había tornado rojo manzana. Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que ambos habían despertado y durante ese tiempo Paul no dejaba de aparentar enojarse y avergonzarla. Ya le había explicado de todas las maneras posibles lo que realmente sucedió, pero parecía no escuchar. Si bien, él debería ser el pervertido, después de levantarse se había dado una ducha matutina y la había levantado sin camiseta, escurriendo en agua fría. Sin mencionar que casi la obliga a darse un baño con él. Dejando todo atrás, sólo comenzó a jugar torpemente con sus manos y cabello, mientras su cara era un volcán en erupción. No estaba aceptando que él tenía la razón, pero sinceramente ni ella sabía por qué a la mitad de la noche decidió llevarlo a la cama que él mismo le había ofrecido. Continuaron caminando por el pasillo en busca de su habitación. La Copa Wallace no tardaría en comenzar.

— ¡May! —

Un grito muy familiar cruzó sus oídos. Levantó su mirada hacia adelante, donde encontró la figura de su amigo, Ash, trotar hasta donde el nuevo dúo de conocidos. Detrás del moreno su par de acompañantes sólo se dedicaban a mirarlo, con esa actitud tan infantil que lo caracterizaba tan bien. Al llegar justamente frente a ella y él, pudo fijar mejor su vista. May vestía el mismo pijama con la que la vio la noche anterior, roja de la cara y un poco despeinada. Ash no era estúpido, no; él había madurado desde la última vez que vio a los hermanos Balance. Su cara de inmediato se volvió rara, las muecas y miradas del moreno comenzaban a incomodar a ambos, coordinadora y rival.

— No puede ser. — Su mirada pervertida perforaba cada parte de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, aunque Paul no lo demostrara.

**/(...)\**

El olor a crepas recién salidas del horno se esparcía por los al rededores, aquel día habría demasiadas personas comprando, riendo, y paseando por Ciudad Valor hoy. La Copa Wallace daba su entrada, y aún cuando faltaban veinte minutos para comenzar, la gente de Shinnon, e incluso de otras regiones, comenzaba a ocupar su lugar en las gradas del gran auditorio a la costa del Lago Valor. No tan cerca del agua, no querrían tomar un resfriado, pero sí lo suficiente como para deleitar sus pupilas de las actuaciones de conocidos, o tan solo ídolos que con el tiempo se ganaron su atención. Entre tantas personas una en particular se encontraba sentada en las gradas más remotas hacia el escenario. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los brazos entrelazados, el rostro ligeramente teñido de rojo; que se podía disimular por su moreno rostro y su morado cabello cubriéndole la mayor parte de su rostro.

Era cierto: Paul Rocavelo aún no podía alejar la imagen viva de May usando aquel traje que consistía en un top de manga corta, rosa salmón claro con detalles dorados formando un corazón, que aprisionaba su pecho blanco y no del tamaño apropiado para una jovencita de su edad, dejando al descubierto su torso completo, revelando un muy pequeño y simpático ombliguito en el centro de su abdomen bajo. Después de muchos intentos para olvidar aquella escena, todo empeoró; sus ojos recorrieron a la parte baja del recuerdo en su mente, de May usando su traje nuevo de concursos. Ahora sólo podía pensar en las piernas blancas y bien formadas que se mostraban detrás de aquella tela rosa y transparente que eran parte de su conjunto; más abajo, los pies pequeños de la castaña eran aprisionados por un par de sandalias naranjas que hacían un buen conjunto con todo lo demás.

En pocas palabras, Paul no se sentía él.

Por otra parte, justamente en los camerinos de los coordinadores, un grupo de cuatro se preparaban para comenzar. Ash se colocaba sus guantes blancos y su sombrero café para terminar, para Dawn no era raro estar peleada con sus mechones azules de cabello que parecían no ponerse de acuerdo con ella. May, de manera tranquila, ya había peinado sus largos trozos de estambre café con delicadeza y paciencia, para terminar colocando una tela delgada y rosa sobre su cabeza, mantenida en su lugar con una diadema dorada adornada por una esmeralda grande y reluciente justo en el centro de su frente en su bello rostro. Y Brock sólo atinaba ver a sus amigos prepararse para que la Copa Wallace iniciara. Por su parte, May no podía evitar sentirse desilusionada; Paul le había dicho que probablemente no podría verla, pese a una cita que había hecho con un chico para tener una batalla, y no faltaba mucho para que llegara el momento para ir a la plaza de la ciudad.

En todo aquel tiempo, sólo Ash había hecho su actuación con Buizel; que impresionó mucho a la castaña de Hoenn, en todo el tiempo separados el moreno había mejorado en cuanto concursos; en su último día juntos su participación en el concurso en Ciudad Terracota había sido fantástica, sin embargo no se comparaba a ahora. Pero no bastaba para que sus nervios se calmaran. En toda la mañana la castaña trataba de encontrar la forma para explicarles su mal comportamiento del día anterior. Ash llegaba por el pasillo que conectaba al escenario de los camerinos, con una sonrisa segura y enorme en su rostro. Ahora con todos juntos, la moza zafiro podría decirles todo de una vez.

— Oigan, chicos. — Temerosa, May condujo a los tres chicos lejos de los demás concursantes. Los tres ya tenían un presentimiento de la siguiente plática, podían leerlo en el rostro amargo de ella. — Q-quería pedirles una disculpa por el comportamiento que tuve ayer. — Para May era difícil hablar, pero más el aceptar que fue capaz de hablar sobre eso con un desconocido antes que a sus amigos.

— Descuida, May. — Fue uno de los comentarios que emanaron del trío. Pero no bastó para que la nombrada se sintiera tan bien, no como Paul la hizo sentir. No fue capaz de darse cuenta que Ash era el único que se quería enterar de todo. — P-pero, May. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

Inmediatamente la interrogada se lamió y mordió los labios, ansiosa y tratando de controlar esas malditas ganas de llorar. Recordar el pequeño momento entre ella y Paul era lo único que lograba calmar los sollozos que comenzaban a brotar de sus labios, e inició a redactar su respuesta. Cada palabra que ella decía, era un kilo de odio hacia el peli-verde para Ash. No podía evitar sentirse estúpido, no podía hacer nada en aquellos momentos; como tampoco podía evitar hervir su sangre. Se quedó parado allí, sintiéndose un inútil, con la garganta hecha un nudo. No podía creer que un cretino tan patético como Drew había sido capaz de lastimar a tan frágil persona como May, una de las amigas que más idolatraba y admiraba inigualablemente. Por otra parte, Brock se sentía de una manera un poco menos exagerada; estaba claro que él quería mucho a May, pero no se encontraba en el mismo estado de erupción que el moreno. Dawn, la cual no conocía del todo a la castaña, sólo atinaba a mirar muy incómodamente la escena.

Aquella escena no duró demasiado a salvación de todos; el próximo en participar era Dawn. Mientras se marchaba y subía al escenario, hacía su actuación y regresaba; Brock mantenía, todo el tiempo, el brazo sobre el hombro de May, en un intento de apoyarla. Al parecer de ella, la chica, Dawn, era realmente buena si se trataba de coordinación. Quizá las combinaciones eran un poco predecibles y le faltaba pulirse un poco, pero para ser su comienzo, era realmente buena.  
Otros dos pasaron, las actuaciones fueron perfectas, pero para May el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Era su turno y temía hacerlo mal por las cosas que ahora surcaban por su cabeza. Tomó su PokéBall de la mochila y salió al auditorio por aquel amplio pasillo. Antes de salir por la puerta que daba al escenario, un pequeño Pokémon le tapó el camino. Aparentemente, la había estado esperando. Turtwing tenía algo enganchado a su boca, la cual formaba una inmensa sonrisa. Tomó lo que era un papel arrugado y maltratado de las orillas, lo desdobló y logró leer unas cuantas palabras escritas con tinta, poca estaba esparcida.

_"Te estoy esperando, comienzo a aburrirme._  
_Y espero me des una buena impresión"._

Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su cara.

Mientras tanto, ya en las gradas, Paul había recobrado un poco la compostura. Pero aquello no significaba que estaba disfrutando de la Copa Wallace. En todo aquel tiempo esperando por la actuación de la castaña, había estado recargando su cabeza hacia atrás de tal manera que parecía dormido. Una pequeña preocupación comenzaba a sucumbir su cuerpo; quizá no sería capaz de verla, pensó. La hora de que su batalla contra aquel tipo se estaba acercando y ella todavía no se presentaba…

— ¡Y la próxima es: May Balance! — Vivian gritó a tono.

Como si su madre le hubiera ordenado levantarse, la mirada negra y vacía de Paul se postró justamente en el centro del escenario. La castaña que apenas sí conocía se encontraba enfrente de la inmensa piscina, aparentemente buscando algo con su par de ojos zafiro. Una vez que ambas miradas se encontraron, la función ya podía comenzar.  
Para ser su primera vez en acudir a un concurso, tuvo que aceptar que realmente no estuvo tan mal. O por lo menos si se trataba de la moza que ahora se abrazaba con un Wartortle con tanta euforia, ya habiendo acabado con su número. Las ganas de sonreír entraban por sus poros, sin embargo, se mantuvo erguido y pensante; ver aquella sonrisa en ella era la cosa más bella que hubiera visto. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo desconectado del mundo exterior, pero una vez volviendo a él, logró escuchar ciertos halagos emanar de la boca de Wallace hacia May;

—… ¡Espléndido, tanto como la presentación, Pokémon y entrenadora son bellísimas! — Una parte de Paul comenzó a arder como nunca en la vida, pues la forma en la que el peli-azul celeste había escupido sus palabras fueron ciertamente indiferentes.

Vivian le había pasado el micrófono a May. — Gracias.

Paul había terminado su deber allí. Y sólo faltaban cinco minutos para ir al parque de la ciudad. Mañana volvería para la segunda etapa, era cierto, pero por ahora tenía que marcharse. Justo en ese momento se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la recepción del auditorio, que por el momento se encontraba desolado, a unos metros de la salida de puerta doble. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aparentando pensar; sinceramente la ceremonia no había sido de su gusto, ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido. El impulso de conocer a la castaña crecía como un inmenso palpitar en su pecho. Algo en él no estaba bien.

**/(...)\**

— ¡Paul! — Tenuemente, escuchó.

La silueta esbelta de una joven se acercaba a él corriendo por el pasillo, sólo su sonrisa bastó para que éste se iluminara completamente de una forma singular. Paul había girado de forma seca por donde provenía su llamado, mientras May se acercaba rápidamente seguida por un Pokémon a sus pies. Cuando llegó, se inclinó y tomó de sus rodillas para poder respirar mejor; el moreno sólo atinaba a mirar. Una vez erguida y con la respiración calmada, la moza ojiazul lo miró alegremente.

— Gracias por venir. — Una sombra rojiza cruzó sus pómulos, incapaz de poder ocultar su felicidad. La castaña aún seguía vistiendo el traje que hacía tartamudear al chico de enfrente, por ello no respondió: algo que la incomodó. — Enserio, fue muy especial para mí que hallas acudido…

— Huh, ¿Qué importa?, no tiene nada de sorprendente. — Dijo de una manera fastidiosamente natural.

May infló sus pómulos, molesta. — Tonto. —

Paul no sabía cómo tanta inocencia podía caber en una chica de ya quince años. Parecía tener la mente y pensamientos de una niña chiquita y frágil, pero sobre todo la ternura que emanaba de su bello y esbelto cuerpo. Como un impulso, sonrió y despeinó varios de los mechones que se encontraban en su coronilla – ya no usaba más su velo rosado desde hace minutos -, como forma de despedida, o al menos eso intuyó la mayor de los hermanos Balance, pero a pesar de ello, sonrió. Sin previo aviso, tanto como Pokémon y entrenador comenzaron a alejarse hacia la salida del auditorio. Lo que más le molestaba a la coordinadora era la manera de ser del chico, el caminar; de tal manera que parecía desinteresado del mundo. Que mantuviera sus ojos siempre cerrados, para ella era exasperante. Para May, hubiera estado bien un adiós, como máximo. Se quedó parada allí, donde Paul la había dejado. Pensando en cientos de cosas que por ahora no importaban.

Bastó un simple sonido para que reaccionara. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero se detuvo al instante, deseaba apoyar a aquel entrenador cómo él lo hizo por ella. Miró sus pies, vestidos con las sandalias naranjas que conformaban su vestuario. Parecía ser lo más interesante por ahora para ver. Apretujó sus ojos, molesta consigo misma, y como única respuesta de su cuerpo, comenzó a correr hacia adelante. La puerta doble se abrió mecánicamente ya estando cerca de ellas. Miró hacia la derecha e izquierda, el impulso de seguirlo era tanto que no le importaba que la gente al pasar la miraran extrañados. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en aquel transe, pero debió haber sido mucho, pese a que no había rastro del chico.

—Hem, disculpe. — La chica se acercó a un joven pelirojo que pasaba por allí. — ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la plaza de la ciudad? —

El chico miró de arriba abajo a May, — Derecho, cinco cuadras hacia adelante. — Cual desconocido dijo casi mecánicamente.

—Gracias. — Sin más que decir o hacer, la castaña comenzó a trotar hacia la dirección indicada, sin no antes agradecerle y sonreír, lo cual causó un cosquilleó en el estómago del pelirojo, el cual siguió su camino sin mucha prisa.

El cabello en su frente causaba picazón, en varias ocasiones solía tropezar o chocar con gente que la miraba indiferentemente. May comenzaba a perder la paciencia, parecía más de la distancia indicada por recorrer. Sus piernas no coordinaban con la tela de su falda, la cual le comenzaba a molestar para correr. Y en un par de veces se avergonzó pese a que varios chicos señalaban hacia su busto. Toda la exasperación parecía desaparecer cuando las copas de los árboles se alzaron en su vista, después, el elegante techo de un Kiosco de concreto. Un tumulto de gente le llamó la atención, parecía que gritaban y se alzaban en aplausos y gritos de ánimo. Se acercó lentamente, abriéndose paso entre las personas.

— Con permiso, disculpe. Perdón, ¿Puedo pasar? —

La castaña se movía entre ellos como una niña chiquita en busca de su madre. Algunas personas, en la mayoría hombres, se detenían a mirar a la chica vestida de una manera muy peculiar; un par o tres parecían comenzar a reconocerla, quizá por sus logros en Hoenn, Kanto, Johto y ahora Shinnon. Justamente, al llegar, sintió una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte, y abrumadora; como su única reacción, usó como escudo sus delgados y blancos brazos sobre su cara. Y al parecer no fue la única, las demás personas había reaccionado de igual manera, o algo similar. Una vez que disminuyó el viento, ella y los demás abrieron de par a par sus ojos. Posó sus hermosos orbes azules en una creatura amarilla que había caído brutalmente hacia el suelo, entre el césped recién regado por el encargado. Que quizá se encontraba entre la gente.

— ¡Venasaur, rayo solar! —

— ¡Grr, Electivire, trata de levantarte! — Aquella voz le llamó la atención. May jamás creyó ser capaz de ver a Paul enojado de tal manera que pareciera, sus ojos podrían salir de sus cuencas. Sin embargo, al parecer, la gran creatura amarilla a penas podía ser capaz de abrir los ojos. Su respiración y el movimiento de sus colas eran las únicas razones por las que lo mantenían en la batalla. La castaña se mordió un labio.

— ¡Venga, Electivire, tú puedes! — Salió de sus labios en un impulso de ayudar, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era para atraer la atención del chico.

No sólo la atención de Paul se postró en ella, si no también la de ambos Pokémon, y el chico contra el que competían, incluso los espectadores. Brick, un chico rubio de ojos azules, un poco más claros que los de May, de media estatura y de cara larga, su atractivo parecía llamar la atención de las chicas que se encontraban por allí. Los ojos de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo de la pálida, mientras Venasaur recargaba, un tanto cansado, el rayo solar que su entrenador le había ordenado. Los ojos azules de Brick aún descansaban sobre la castaña, un poco molesto, y sorprendido; comenzó a procesar en su mente la razón por la que prefería al pelimorado, pero era más que obvia la respuesta. Salió de su mente al momento de que un poderoso rayo segador salió disparado hacia sus oponentes.

— ¡Protección! — Como era de esperar, Paul utilizaba su poderosa defensa.

— ¿Trajiste a tu novia como animadora? — Brick dijo en un intento de burlarse o defenderse en su intento fallido de ganar - tampoco era como si la manera de vestir de May fuera muy cotidiana piel de Paul se erizó y un inmenso rubor cubrió sus morenas mejillas. Electivire sonrió una vez despejando esa pared verde que lo protegía contra los ataques de Venasaur, por la inesperada actitud de su entrenador.

— ¡May no es mi novia! —Gritó un poco molesto, mezclado con rabia y vergüenza.

Por otra parte, para Brick, le era un poco difícil progresar la información. Quería decir, ¿Qué chico con una jovencita así, como ella, May, a su alcance, no era su novio?, si fuera por él, al no poder resistir no besar esos bellos labios más, le hubiera dicho que gustaba de ella o más. No estaba diciendo que era un chico fácil de enamorar, sin embargo, nadie se podría resistir a aquellos bellos orbes azul mar de May. Tampoco que era celoso, más como pretexto, decía no serlo. ¿Quién no querría las porras de ella? Para Brick, May era una chica muy bella; y Paul, uno muy estúpido. Y si el moreno no iba a actuar rápido, él lo haría. Quizá no lo hacía por decir que se había enamorado perdidamente de la Balance, si no, para molestar a su oponente y ver cómo actuaba.

— Mejor para mí. — Se le escapó, pero no tuvo más opción que continuar. Paul lo había escuchado y su cara tenía marcado por todas partes la pregunta a qué se refería. — Quiero decir, mírala.

Paul no necesitó que se lo ordenara dos veces, su mirada de inmediato fue a caer en el cuerpo de May. La cual, ahora platicaba muy a gusto con un grupo de chicos y chicas que comentaba acerca de la batalla, y en una o dos ocasiones sobre el concurso en el cual ella acababa de competir. Una media sonrisa se postró en su boca, al darse el lujo de mirarla por un solo segundo. No sabía qué tenía ella que lo cautivara cada vez que lo hacía, se perdía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su lacio y largo cabello castaño, su tersa y exquisita piel blanca porcelana. Pero… aquello no respondía a su pregunta.

— May es una chica muy linda, quizá la invite a salir. Porque... ¡Mírala, ese cuerpo no todos lo consiguen! —

Inexplicablemente la sangre de Paul comenzó a arder como nunca en la vida, aún más cuando Wallace aclamó la belleza de May ante tantas personas, incluso por televisión. May era una chica muy dulce y talentosa, la mejor joven que había conocido; ella no estaba para que la rebajaran a un nivel tan inferior como estarla asemejando con un objeto. Para Paul, Brick había caído demasiado bajo. No supo cómo, pero él era el único que había escuchado aquellas palabras salir de la maldita boca del ojiazul. Ni siquiera May había prestado atención a la conversación. Lo siguiente en suceder sólo fue un impulso del entrenador de Electivire, se había sacado la chamarra morada que siempre llevaba consigo, revelando una camiseta sin mangas completamente negra. La leve musculatura bien marcada, para su edad, había provocado que las chicas de allí emitieran frases que se esperarían de ellas. Llamando la atención de chicos, ambos Pokémon, y de May.

— ¡May! — El moreno llamó en un grito furioso a ella, con una leve coloración roja en el rostro.

La castaña se movía entre el público hacia el moreno, lo cual le tomó no más de dos minutos, avergonzada. Caminaba con la mirada en ningún punto fijo al parecer, por la pena que estaba pasando por la culpa del entrenador, y aún peor, bajo el sumo silencio que se había forjado entre la gente. May se paró a unos metros de él, sin entrar al campo de batalla – los Pokémon aprovechaban para descansar -, justo enfrente del chico que la había llamado. Lo próximo no lo esperó. Paul le había lanzado su chamarra azul marino a la cara, sin avisar, la cual fue atrapada torpemente por ella a tiempo.

— Póntela, y sube su cierre. — May no comprendió, - por su cotidiana inocencia -, pero lo hizo. Ahora Paul estaba listo. Listo para romperle la cara a Brick con una batalla que jamás olvidaría._ […]_

El enorme cuerpo del Venasaur de Brick calló al suelo, agitado y casi vencido. El impacto fue brusco e impresionante, levanto tierra que por segundos segó a su público. La mayoría aguantaba las ganas de toser e incluso estornudar. Venasaur miró a su contrincante, pidiendo a gritos que no continuara, y desfalleció justo allí. Ante los pies de su entrenador, que mordió su labio y gritó mentalmente. Cerró los ojos y llevó a su bolsillo la PokéBall donde yacía guardado su Pokémon Inicial, con una sonrisa jocosa en su cara. Paul sólo miraba, enojado, pidiendo más. La gente se comenzó a esparcir, comentando lo bueno y malo de la batalla, pero para Paul no importaba, sólo la opinión de una.

May saltó un poco, emocionada, delante de Electivire. — Muy bien hecho, Electivire. — Dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

— Huh, si claro. Como yo no hice nada. — Se sonrojó. El chico tuvo la necesidad de voltear, May envuelta en su chamarra se veía realmente tierna; con las mangas colgando hacia abajo – un poco de sus dedos se lograba ver -, sin mencionar que a simple vista se podía apreciar que le quedaba claramente grande. Era de esperarse, el corpulento y fornido cuerpo de él no podía compararse con el frágil y delgado de ella. May lo miró, avergonzada. Al parecer, era el único sentimiento que podía hacerle sentir hoy. Se iba a disculpar, pero Brick habló mucho más rápido que ella.

— Buena batalla.

Paul sacó la lengua, con los brazos enganchados entre ellos. — Como sea. — May casi se iba de espaldas, por la inmadurez de su nuevo compañero. Miró al rubio, extender su mano para dejar en claro que lo aceptaba como el ganador, pero pareciera que el Rocavelo no iba a corresponderle el gesto. Seguía de la misma manera, con su gesto de niño caprichoso.

— Tu Venasaur sí que es fuerte. — "Mierda". May se erizó completamente, de pies a cabeza y viceversa, rápidamente pero casi una docena de veces. Paul se iba a enojar, y se lo iba a aclarar cuando Brick se tuviera que ir. Él no había dicho nada de sus alti-bajos en el concurso, sería sumamente grosero no devolverle el gesto. Su rostro se abochornó, dándole la espalda al peli-morado. No sabía si era cierto, pero podía sentir la mirada fulminante de él en su cuerpo, recorriéndola completamente y sin omitir alguna parte.

— Gracias. — Rápidamente Brick contestó. — Bueno… — El chico tronó la lengua y se chupó los dientes. Claramente apenado por todo lo que había dicho acerca de ella y sobre Paul. — Me tengo que ir, espero volver a competir contigo, Paul.

— Ya vete.

El chico se fue sin gritar o reprochar, todo lo contrario, se había marchado con una sonrisa torpe en su cara. Casi queriendo decir que se quería reír de él. Al ya no haber rastro de Brick, no hubo ruido. Ni conversación. Felicitación. Ni siquiera un estornudo o bostezo. No hasta que el sonido de una PokéBall regresar a su portador adentro se escuchó, Paul había regresado a Electivire dentro de ella para dejarlo descansar y sin decir palabra, comenzó a caminar. Pareciera que al hotel. May dio un paso, y él paró. A lo lejos, Paul vio que un par de chicos se detenían a observar el cuerpo de May. Eso le molestó, y debió aceptar que no podía dejarla sola ahí. Sería… inapropiado y no apto de un hombre. "¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba una muchacha de un día para otro?"

— Será mejor que te vallas a cambiar. Yo te esperare aquí. — La chica no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar, sin dejar de mirarlo. De pronto, del bolsillo de Paul, una enorme figura se posó al lado de la moza. Aún cansada, y con un ojo entre abierto. Electivire no estaba dispuesto a dejar a May sola por las calles de Ciudad Valor. Aquello molestó mucho al peli-morado, era alguien fácil de poner celoso. — Pss, has lo que quieras.

Paul se sentó en una banca cercana, viendo alejarse a su Pokémon junto con la chica. Una vez perdiéndose entre la gente y edificios, su vista se nubló. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, pensando en el día anterior, esa mañana junto a la chica y esa tarde tan llena de batallas y porras. No tenía idea, no era normal que sintiera al menos una mínima atracción hacia ella; no había pasado ni un día completo. No estaba diciendo que le gustaba, pero prácticamente no se la podía sacar de la mente. Y le molestaba. Jamás había sentido algo por una persona, siempre había vivido sólo, con su hermano y su abuela. Aquello era nuevo para él. Y se avergonzaba. La noche anterior no había actuado como normalmente lo hacía, si bien, se hubiera ido de la terraza y la habría dejado llorando. A él le valía un santo bledo. Pero algo en especial le había obligado a quedarse y obligado a decirle lo que sucedía. ¡La había abrazado!, ¡No era normal en él!, y nada de eso se asemejaba al verdadero problema.

Drew.

Un nombre, cuatro letras y puro odio. Desde que May lo mencionó cierto enojo entró por sus poros. No la conocía del todo bien, pero comenzaba a hacerlo; era hija de uno de los mejores Líderes de Gimnasio, hermana de Max Balance, coordinadora, proveniente de Hoenn y mejor amiga de Ash. Su mayor rival.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo. — Paul se levantó sobresaltado, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que May estaba enfrente de él, pensante, ya con su conjunto de ropa naranja y verde. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero parecía bastante, hasta Electivire parecía estar curado – ya que May lo había llevado a la pequeña enfermería del Auditorio Valor -. La castaña bajó su pulgar de su barbilla y miró directamente los ojos somnolientos de él. — Tú… ¿No eras aquel chico? — Lo señaló con su dedo, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Ahora de qué demonios estás hablando?

May se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?, quizá no eras… Hm, pero tu voz. — La castaña parecía hecha un lío. — En una ocasión Ash me presentó a sus rivales, hace aproximadamente un mes. Un tal Barry, Conway, Nando, y un chico muy grosero que no se presentó… — Paul levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Parecía recordar. May se alarmó y frunció el ceño.

**Escena retrospectiva.**

May había recibido una llamada, desde Shinnon. Antes, ya hecho el subir a arreglarse y peinarse, después de almorzar, y bajar las escaleras, la enfermera Joy le dijo que un entrenador le había llamado, y acudió a los teléfonos, para atender su llamada. Había resultado ser Ash, su mejor amigo, del cual no había sabido nada desde hace meses. Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar. Desde el principio había notado que se encontraba frustrado, sin embargo parecía estar ocultándolo. Después de quince minutos, comenzó a platicarle que se encontraba en medio de una competencia, "Batalla Corazonada", al parecer y le había tocado concursar con alguien a quien no soportaba. Pero todo pareció cambiar cuando Barry apareció y le quitó el teléfono.

— ¡Hola! — May se sobresaltó.

— H-hola, ¿Dónde está Ash? — May no quería parecer grosera, pero de un momento a otro su amigo ya no estaba.

— Huy, pues, choqué con él y calló al suelo. Parece que está inconsciente, pero no es grave. — Rió de manera nerviosa. May no sabía si colgar o seguir hablando, optó por la segunda. — Me llamo Barry, estoy en la recepción justo ahora y… ¡Oh, mira, Conway, ven aquí! — May sonrió, nerviosa.

— ¿Hola? —

Una nueva voz se había escuchado atravez del teléfono. La castaña y los dos rivales de Ash comenzaron a hablar, de una manera repentina y extraña. En un par de minutos se había agregado a la conversación un tal tipo llamado Nando, el cual tenía una voz risueña y graciosa. Al parecer, no eran rivales tan amargos, como Ash había calificado con el que le había tocado competir. Duraron aproximadamente doce minutos hablando del moreno y de como se habían conocido, de ellos, el que más charlaba era Barry. De un momento a otro todos se callarlo, hasta que el rubio habló.

— Barry, ni se te ocurra. — Conway gritó, enojado.

Barry hizo caso omiso. — ¡Hey, Rocavelo, por aquí! Ven a conocer a…

— No molestes. — May escuchó por el teléfono una voz grave y amenazante. — No me interesa conocer a nadie, mucho menos si tiene que ver con ustedes. Yo me largó, y si ven al torpe de Ash, díganle que entrené más. No quiero perder por su culpa…

— ¡Oye! — El rubio puso el teléfono enfrente de Paul para que escuchara mejor a la chica. — ¡No tienes derecho a hablar así de él, idiota!

— Cierto. Ahora que lo dices, Ash es más que torpe, es un estúpido cabeza hueca; llegó hasta el límite de que su novia lo tiene que defender…

**Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva.**

— ¡Eras tú! — Un grito en unísono se aclamó por el parque. Era cierto que quizá se conocían un poco, hace meses. May, por su lado, se sentía enojada. Ash prácticamente era su maestro, alguien a quien quería mucho y respetaba, aquella vez se había enojado tanto con "Rocavelo" que lo estuvo odiando por semanas. Había perdido un concurso por no poder sacarse las cosas malas que le dijo después de su última ofensa. Y Paul parecía notar cierto odio que estaba creciendo dentro de la castaña.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

— ¡May!, ¡May, te estoy hablando! —

Indignada, la coordinadora comenzó a caminar por el parque, pero no se detendría por nada del mundo para hablarle. Por otra parte, Paul no sabía qué hacer. Sinceramente jamás había actuado de una manera tan… diferente. Y todo el día había sido así, hasta creía ya haberse acostumbrado.  
En primera, si alguna otra mujer hubiera estado en su cama en vez de ella, la habría hecho suya justamente allí, no importaba si era de día, que lo odiara después, y lo dejara en la cama con esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre ponía al darse cuenta de su desnudes; en segunda, después de que ella entrara a su habitación a cambiarse, la esperó afuera, ¡Normalmente habría huido!; tercera, más tarde, en el auditorio, se la pasó sonrojado hasta verla en el escenario pensando en su atuendo tan revelador; y cuarta, nunca hubiera defendido a una chica si Brick la hubiera tratado como un objeto. Pero… May.

— ¡May!

La castaña incrementó su paso. No era que Paul no fuera capaz de alcanzarla, pero si lo hacía, ¿Qué le diría?, "Lo siento, pero… no lo siento, realmente creo que Ash es un idiota". No, claro que no. Ya había quedado claro en su cabeza que para May, Ash era todo su mundo, al menos hablando de los Pokémon. Y la gente que pasaba sólo empeoraba las cosas, no había mucha, máximo unas treinta, pero por sólo fijar su vista en May hacía que chocara con ellas. Después de unos minutos decidió parar, aquello si que no tenía sentido para él.

— ¡Bien!, ¿Qué me importa si te pasa algo? — Gritó, aparentando estar desinteresado.

— ¡Yo me sé cuidar sola!

Molesto, el peli-morado se dejó tender en una banca cercana. Frunciendo el ceño y cruzando la pierna, como los hombres solían hacerlo, echando pestes por nariz y boca. Electivire sólo se dedicaba a ver, avergonzado por el circo que su querido entrenador estaba pro-creando, sudando. De la nada, una mujer de al menos treinta años, se paró justo en frente de Paul. Vestía una blusa floreada rosa, una falda verde a la altura de las rodillas y sandalias del mismo, su largo cabello castaño con reflejos era atado en una pañoleta rosa, y un ramillete de rosas se dejaban tender en lo largo de su brazo derecho, sujetas por la mano izquierda. Paul frunció el ceño. La mujer le tendió dos rosas, adornadas por flores blancas mucho más pequeñas.

— Es mejor que soluciones las cosas con tu novia con flores, a nosotras las mujeres nos encantan. — Sonrió.

— May no es mí… — Suspiró, ya había ocurrido más de tres veces. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, buscando algo de dinero. — ¿Cuánto sería?

Una vez que Paul las tomó, ella dijo. — No es nada, cortesía de la casa. — Y como llegó, se fue.

May ya hacía unos minutos que se había dejado caer en una banca, sumamente molesta, enfrente de un pequeño lago donde un par de Swannas andaban por allí. Ella sabía perfectamente que injusto para Paul su cambio de humor, si bien, él no había dijo esas cosas cuando la conocía; pero no había encontrado otra forma para demostrarle su enojo. Para May, Ash era una de las personas más importantes en su vida y no podía permitir que un simple entrenador le estuviera criticando justo en frente de sus narices. Frunció el ceño, enojada con ella, con Paul… y ¿Por qué no con Ash?

— Ten.

Para el moreno no fue sorpresa que ella se sobresaltara, había notado, con un día de conocerla, que era sumamente asustadiza si la tomaban por sorpresa. Sin embargo, lo que fue repentino fue el hecho de que la castaña comenzara a llorar, o al menos sollozar. Su entre cejo se marcó al momento de sentarse a su lado, aún con las flores en mano y esa confusión en su cara. La castaña subió sus pies a la banca y abrazó sus piernas, volteando al lado contrario y dejando su cabeza acostada en sus rodillas.

— ¡Llévatelas!

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?... una señorita dijo que a las mujeres le gustan las rosas. — Dijo, frustrado; May si que era diferente a todo lo que él conocía de mujeres, y valla que era mucho.

— Odio las rosas, más si son rojas. ¡Llévatelas, písalas, o… cómetelas!, ¡No sé!, pero aléjalas de mi vista.

— ¿Qué… comérmelas? – Qué con eso -, — Susurró, desconcertado.

Paul optó por ya no preguntar más. Sabía que algo tenía que ver o con Drew, aquella chica semidesnuda de la que le había comentado, o algo relacionado con la ruptura; así que decidió alejarlas. Odiaba ver a May llorar, sin saber por qué. Después de unos minutos, la chica concibió hipo por tanto llorar. Abrió los ojos, aguantando las ganas de voltear para ver si el chico ya había hecho lo que le había ordenado. Pero no había sido necesario, al abrir sus orbes, vio que una chica pasaba por detrás de la banca con el mismo arreglo simple que Paul le había mostrado en manos. Y por si fuera poco había lanzado un beso hacia la dirección donde se encontraban. Ella paró de llorar unos segundos.

— Te desististe de ellas… ¡hip! ¿Dándoselas a otra chica?, ¡hip! — Cuestionó, con una gota de sarcasmo e irritación en su voz.

— Era linda. — May bufó.

— Eres… ¡hip!… un tonto. —

El joven se detuvo a aclarar la escena. May una vez más estaba con el mismo hipo de la noche anterior, llorando, sólo un poco, por sólo mostrarle un par de rosas rojas. No le molestaba haberlas regalado a otra, no le habían costado nada, pero le resultaba extraña la reacción de la coordinadora hacia aquella tradición de regalar flores de los hombres a las mujeres. El ambiente se tornó un poco más incomodo que confuso, ella sabía que él quería una explicación, y Paul no paraba de hallar una manera de disculparse por lo de Ash. Por un segundo el peli-morado entrenador volteó hacia su derecha, observando a la peli-café coordinadora, la cual veía cómo los Swannas se divertían en el agua. Su nariz se encontraba roja, sus mejillas igual, temblaba por el intento de calmar sus sollozos y su hipo iba de aumento en des-aumento constantemente.

— Drew solía regalarme rosas, día, tarde, noche. Por eso no me gustan, ya no más.

Y allí estaba otra vez… ¡Drew!

Paul alzó las cejas, aguantando las ganas de gritar. Quizá la Balance no lo notaba, pero su rostro se tornó extraño, las morenas mejillas de Paul estaban llenas de carmesí por el enojo de que lo hubiera mencionado. Si lo escuchaba otra vez, iría justo a Johto y mataría a todos los Drew hasta encontrarlo. No importaba que sonara extraño, las ganas de hacerlo sobraban. Así que decidió tragarse ese estúpido pensamiento de que estaba cambiando por una chica… que el mundo se jodiera, justo ahora iría a cambiarse el nombre, no importaba.

— Las rosas no tienen la culpa de que él sea tan estúpido. — Nuevamente, el silencio se apoderó del panorama. El tema de Ash se había perdido ya en el firmamento. — Ayer… — De repente dijo, pero paró para decidir si continuar o no. — No terminaste de contarme lo que pasó, ¿Quieres hacerlo?, ayudaría a desahogarte. — Paul vio cómo ella asentía.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. — Hace dos meses él me pidió que… lo hiciéramos. — Cortó su oración, avergonzada.

— Oh, May. ¿No lo hiciste, o sí?— Dijo, casi regañándola, pero sin gritos o enojos. Era más bien como… tristeza. Tristeza de que callera en el juego de todo hombre tosco, que no pensaba en otra cosa más que el sexo.

— ¡Es obvio que le dije que no! — May estalló en llanto, llevándose las manos a la cara para intentar detener su llanto, pero fue inútil, era como una tubería descompuesta en pleno día de paga, Paul se sobre saltó un poco. — ¡Muy en el fondo siento que es mi culpa!... sin tan sólo hubiera aceptado, no se hubiera conseguido otra… perra para hacerlo, seguiríamos juntos. — May se avergonzó por su vulgar vocabulario, pero así era como se sentía. Paul se jodió en enojo puro.

— ¡No, no es cierto!, ¡Si él te amara de verdad hubiera aceptado tu decisión y tu respuesta!, si yo hubiera sido él… — El tiempo se detuvo un segundo. Pensando en la respuesta; si el hubiera sido él, Drew, ¿Qué hubiera hecho?, siendo sinceros, Paul se hubiera apoderado de ella en la cama sin importarle le respuesta, al menos Drew no lo hizo. Pero – ja – no estamos hablando de May. Paul no se atrevería a dañar a la que asemejaba ser una niña pequeña.

Del lado de May, su cara expresando sorpresa no se había tardado en programar, una parte de ella decía que Paul tenía razón, y otra sentía felicidad de que el moreno se preocupara de ella. Pero a pesar de que no lo conocía del todo, claramente podía decir que Drew y él eran sumamente diferentes; Drew solía sonreír y él no, pero Paul lograba hacerla reír más en un minuto que Drew en años; el equipo Pokémon de ambos e ideas eran opuestas, sus facciones, sus costumbres hacia ella. Paul la solía humillar – en broma - hasta tal punto de cuestionarse si ella era perfecta, sin embargo, Drew, apenas si le regalaba la palabra. El peli-morado era entrenador, el peli-verde coordinador; oji-púrpura de Shinnon, oji-esmeralda de Hoenn.

—… si yo hubiera sido él esperaría hasta el altar para hacerte mía. No importaría cuánto tiempo. — May se había desprogramado del mundo y volvió por su repentina respuesta. ¿Enserio él había dicho eso?, y cuando lo comprobó – solo la cara roja de Paul bastaba para hacerlo -, su cara se volvió un volcán en erupción. Todas las diferentes sensaciones, desde llorar a sonrojarse, hacían que May perdiera la noción del tiempo y la cordura. Su piel se erizó y su corazón se encogió para explotar en mil emociones.

_—… ¡hip! —_

**/(...)\**

May y Paul se encontraban caminando hacia el Auditorio Valor, donde tres chicos esperaban preocupados a su compañera de Hoenn. Cuando Ash miró a lo lejos como los dos se acercaban sonrió, sólo un poco, pues Paul estaba presente. Y quizá el azabache no lo notaba, pero había una distancia entre ellos, no se dirigían ni la mirada ni la palabra. Al momento de llegar, la primera en hablar fue Dawn, con una gran sonrisa perlada adornada por su par de labios, rosas y delgados.

— May. — Sonrió, cuando la mirada zafiro subió hasta ella. — Los tres calificamos para la segunda ronda.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó anonadada, ya más relajada con la presencia de Paul.

— ¿Te sorprende? — Ash le contestó con otra pregunta, sarcásticamente. Era obvio que ella era una de las mejores coordinadoras que había conocido, y no era que conociera muchas, pero para acudir a dos Grandes Festivales estaba bien. Perfectamente bien para él.

— Bueno… no, no sé, últimamente no he estado ganando muchos concursos que digamos. — Comentó algo avergonzada. Paul seguía sin hablar.

— Ash… — El nombrado volteó al punto desde donde lo habían llamado, sorprendentemente fue Paul. Quien miraba a la nada, hablando desinteresadamente. — No sabes lo patético que te veías en ese traje.

Brock tuvo que agarrar a Ash entrelazando sus brazos por los axilares de éste para que no golpeara a Paul. El rostro del moreno se había tornado rojo, pataleaba, gritando mil y un groserías hacia Paul que, al parecer, era sordo pues ninguna lograba herirlo. Veía ese punto en el suelo, como si quisiera moverlo con solo usar su mente. May se enfocó en la escena. Podrían parecer diferentes, pero lograba encontrar cierto aprecio entre ellos. La manera tan natural con la cual Rocavelo insultaba a Ash, era más que obvio que se conocían de hace mucho como para tomar esa confianza entre ellos. Y su estilo tan infantil, eran rivales; pero no némesis a muerte ni nada de eso. Sonrió.  
Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y los cinco comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hotel, Paul no tenía más opción, pues se había hospedado justamente en el mismo que ellos, aunque no significara que estuviera una plática muy intacta a decir verdad, sólo uno que otro comentario sin la mínima importancia posible, y para sorpresa era que estaban hablando de él precisamente, mejor dicho, de su equipo. Ya que Ash trataba de recalcarle en la cara que no era tan buen entrenador, para que May no se creara ilusiones.

— Pues… Paul tiene un Turtwing muy bonito. — Dijo May, intentando defenderlo sin ser tan obvia, inflando sus pómulos aparentando un puchero.

— Es su Pokémon Inicial y no lo ha podido evolucionar. — Recalcó.

— Los problemas de mi Turtwing no son asunto tuyo. Y tu caso es el mismo. — El pelimorado sacó al viento, viendo a Pikachu.

— Pika, pikapi.

— ¿Problemas? — Preguntó la castaña, preocupada.

— Él…

— ¿Por qué no le enseñas a tu Blaziken, May? — La manera de hablar de Ash estaba comenzando a hartar a la coordinadora, al parecer, Paul y Ash no se llevaban nada bien. Aparte de que había interrumpido al moreno de algo que le importaba mucho; no sabía por qué, pero Turtwing era el Pokémon de Paul que más le había agradado, tal vez porque demostraba el lado sensible de su entrenador, sólo un poco. Lo que May no sabía era que Paul solo había conservado a su Pokémon Inicial, por justamente eso, ¿A qué Pokémon le gustaría ser elegido, y por tener problemas, también ser rechazado? Ni siquiera Paul podía ser tan insensible.

— No creo que sea el momento para…

— ¿Tienes un Blaziken? — Paul miraba su PokéDex, sinceramente le gustaría ver uno en persona.

— ¡Ya basta!

Los tres se giraron hacia los dos restantes que habían permanecido callados. Brock y Dawn no estaban de adorno, no estaban para escuchar conversaciones de niños que competían para impresionarse entre ellos. Estaban recalcando los nombres de Ash y Paul, ambos entrenadores se estaban incendiando en chispas, mientras que la coordinadora tartamudeaba intentando contestar las preguntas y continuar oraciones que los dos decían. Gracias al todo poderoso Arceus, dos ángeles habían caído para ayudarla.  
A sus espaldas, el Sol comenzaba a descender, en una bella puesta de Sol. Para que la Luna diera su gala y se presentara para iluminar su noche. Un suspiro salió de May, seguido de una de Dawn; Ash bostezó. El primero en dar marcha hacia el hotel – ya que Brock y Dawn los habían callado en la entrada de éste – fue Paul, con su actitud y forma de caminar tan cotidiana en él.

Todos estaban adentro, a excepción de Ash y May.

— Creo que la persona indicada para ayudarte con tus problemas ya no soy más yo. — El corazón de May se hizo chiquito, casi lo sentía querer salir por su boca de lo mal que se sentía. Era como estarse despidiendo de todos esos bellos momentos que vivieron juntos, allá en Hoenn y Kanto. Ella suspiró y movió un poco la cabeza, negándole las palabras. Ash sintió que poca parte de ella lo hacía enojada.

— Solo fue coincidencia la presencia de Paul aquí. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Ash Ketchum.

Después de entrar, los cuatro se habían detenido en la sala principal del hotel, a un costado de la recepción, viendo las repeticiones del día, en mayoría del Concurso. Ya dando las diez en punto, apagaron la tele y comenzaron a platicar, sobre el concurso, la estancia de ella en Johto, intentando no agregar mucho a Drew, también los logros que Dawn y Ash habían hecho, ¿Y por qué no?, también los de Brock. El cual comenzaba a interesarse en ser Doctor Pokémon.  
Todo lo escuchaba Paul recargado en una pared cercana, bebiendo café; él y su maldita ambición. El reloj marcaba las once y todos optaron por subir para comenzar a cambiarse, pero al punto de que May se cruzó con Paul, todos ya habían subido. Entre risas y uno que otro comentario. Brock fue el último de los tres, aprovechando esto, dio un leve empujón al hombro de Paul.

— Gracias… por todo.

— No fue nada, eres una gran coordinadora. — Se alzó de hombros, ya sin pizcas de nerviosismo.

— No estaba hablando de eso. — May se sonrojó por su comentario. — Agradezco que escuches mis problemas, no cualquier extraño lo hubiera hecho. Y también… por lo que dijiste… sobre mi decisión de no…

— Drew es un idiota.

Cerró los ojos, sumamente seguro de su comentario. Ya había aceptado que May lo hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, ahora sólo faltaba saber qué era aquello; ya había aceptado que odiaba a Drew, y que las palabras que había dicho eran sinceras. Cuando él se interesaba en una chica solía mentir para cautivar, pero simplemente con ver los orbes zafiros de aquella chica las palabras salían de sus labios como si leyera un libro que ya había leído al derecho y al revés, y no se cansaba de hacerlo. May era todo un misterio para él, pero pronto lo descubriría. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que lo próximo lo tomó por sorpresa. Dos labios, cálidos y suaves, se habían postrado en su mejilla; su portadora ligeramente inclinada hacia él, con las manos hechas puño en su pecho. Abrió los ojos de repente.

— _Buenas noches._


	3. Día de descanso

******Poles apart.**_  
____By: Haruka98 _

**L**as batallas de la Copa Wallace, al menos por aquel día, acababan de culminar. Habían batallado y perdido más de treinta coordinadores, y por suerte, sólo Ash había sido, del trío, eliminado. Era de esperarse que sus ánimos los primeros diez minutos hubieran estado por los suelos, más sin embargo, apoyó como él pudo a sus dos amigas. Sin dar preferencias. Bien sabía que ambas tenían actitud como para hacerlo tener miedo de pies a cabeza si decía que tenía a una preferida.

Saliendo del auditorio los cuatro decidieron emprender paso a un local donde vendían postres, de la que May había escuchado hablar, en revistas y por bocas de otras personas. Al parecer era el helado más sabroso de todo Shinnon, y ni May o Ash podrían perderse el privilegio de llenarse la boca de aquel sabroso dulce, sin mencionar que el dueño de el local era amigo de la familia – su padre se lo había comentado cuando le dijo que iría unos días a Shinnon -. Después de unas cuadras, la castaña notó la presencia de Paul – ella sabía que había acudido al concurso, lo había visto en las gradas, sin embargo, había salido mucho antes que ellos para pasar desapercibido -. Inmediatamente salió disparada hacia él.

— ¡Paul! — May se paró justo enfrente del aludido, y subió la mirada por la diferencia de estaturas. Aquella sonrisa, pensó Paul, significaba que le iba a pedir algo. Ella se sonrojó y se enganchó las manos por detrás, justo en su espalda baja. Él frunció el ceño. — ¿Quieres ir por un helado conmigo? —

— Pues… tenía cosas que…

— ¡Ven, vamos!

El moreno no tuvo tiempo para contestar, la chica yacía jalando de la manga de su chamarra azul con esa sonrisa que no lo dejaba pensar. Y el problema se volvió más incómodo cuando los tres sobrantes miraban con cierta diversión, enojo, entre otras cosas. Para su suerte la susodicha heladería estaba cerca y llegaron para centarse cómodamente en una mesa para seis a un lado de la ventana más grande. Dawn frente a Brock, Pikachu frente a Ash, y May justo delante de Paul. Éste último suspiró. No quería caer en algo que no podría controlar después. El mayor, Brock, empujó ligeramente el hombro del peli-morado, una vez más, como en la noche anterior. Sí, aún no lo lograba olvidar. Y sinceramente nada de aquello le agravada, de evitar a aquella banda de tres pasó a ¿Comer un helado?, ¿Sólo por una coordinadora que apenas si conocía?

— ¿Qué quieren pedir?, yo pago. — Preguntó May, cerrando la carta que ya hace minutos le había dado un empleado a ella y a los demás. Paul suspiró y se levantó de su lugar para comenzar a caminar lejos de allí, algo que impresionó a la castaña. — ¿Te vas?

Más sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el pelimorado se sentó a unas cuantas mesas lejanas, para dos, y tomó una carta de las manos de una mesera que pasaba por allí, la cual se sonrojó sutilmente y siguió su camino. La coordinadora de ojos azules agachó la mirada, apenada, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Nadie lo notó pero, al igual que la empleada, se ruborizó por sus acciones. Quizá debía dejar sólo a Paul por un día, que hubiera aceptado escucharla o simplemente acompañarla a la Copa Wallace, no significaba que él quisiera volverse su amigo. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Creen que esté enojado? — Cuestionó avergonzada.

— Sí. — Contestaron al unísono los tres sobrantes, su frialdad fue tanta – pues al contestar estaban leyendo el menú, sin mencionar que lo hicieron con tanta naturalidad -, que la piel de May se erizó. Los minutos pasaron, en los cuales hubo un raro silencio, incómodo y largo. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero por su mente pasaron millones de imágenes que parecieron años. May suspiró.

— ¿Sabes una cosa May?, — Dijo Ash mientras cerraba la cartilla de postres y se giraba a ella con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. — Deberías ir con él… — Dawn y Brock asintieron.

Una gran idea, pensó la castaña; sus ojos zafiros brillaron un momento al pensar en tener una no cita con el chico, pero sinceramente otra parte de ella decía que era una pésima idea. Se suponía que el propósito de su viaje a Shinnon, a parte de competir en el concurso y evolucionar a su Eevee a Glaceon, era el conocer a Dawn y pasar un tiempo con los chicos desde su separación en Kanto.

— No, se suponía que vine para convivir con ustedes, chicos. Y los últimos dos días no he hecho más que huir.

Porque era verdad, desde que bajó de aquel barco y fueron a aquel restaurante la castaña había huido a protegerse de cuatro paredes del mejor hotel de Ciudad Valor, y después, pasar la noche con un extraño y llorar; sin mencionar que había aparecido, en pijama, frente a ellos; al próximo día se perdió en la ciudad sin avisarle a sus amigos. Lo que quería decir era, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si dejaba a los chicos sentados como idiotas a comer helado? La chica encogió los hombros y su mirada se humedeció, todo aquello estaba pasando por la maldita culpa de Drew. El chico al cual siguió hasta Johto para gustarle; por su culpa, se había separado de dos grandes amigos y dejado a su hermano sólo en el Gimnasio, prohibiéndole todas las aventuras que pudieron haber tenido juntos.

Brock imitó a Ash, y le pasó la carta a Dawn. — Lo que Ash quiere decir es que… tú eres la única que conocemos que ha podido hacer sonreír a Paul, algo que no pasa muy a menudo. — El moreno sonrió débilmente mientras observaba hacia el desolado entrenador pelimorado. — Habrá más eventos los cuales nos unan, pero Paul necesita a alguien que le haga compañía… ahora.

La coordinadora se sonrojó y miró sus manos, situadas en su entrepierna bajo la mesa, las cuales jugaban entre ellas. — No es para tanto. Pero en verdad… creo que no quiere compañía. — Dawn negó con la cabeza, aún con la mirada encajada en su menú, obviamente dando a entender que estaba en lo incorrecto.

— May, no te hagas del rogar y ve. — Ash dijo con sus ojos cerrados, fingiendo frustración y comenzó a empujar el cuerpo de May para que se levantara, seguido de su fiel amigo.

— Pika pi. — Pikachu gruñó.

May sonrió, sudando de la vergüenza. — Claro, pero si él no quiere mi compañía, regresaré.

— Sí, sí. Ya calla, mujer. ¿Y… tú pagarás, verdad?

May se fue, bufando, de esa parte del restaurante a donde Paul se encontraba. Caminaba sin mirar adelante, o no lo suficiente, por suerte no había tanta gente; y cuando sus amigos se perdieron entre las mesas y cabezas de la gente, la castaña rotó su cabeza hacia donde debía mirar. Caminaba de una manera tan nerviosa que le temblaban las piernas, no era que no hubiese tenido citas, más sin embargo, prácticamente las que tuvo con Drew no eran nada de eso, lo que debían ser. Citas. No se tomaban de la mano, casi no se hablan, y si lo hacían, sólo de concursos y de lo que harían más adelante. Pero Paul; cuando escuchaba su nombre, ya fuera en su mente o en las noches con sus amigos mientras hablaban sobre él y la nueva amistad que tenía con el chico, sentía un suave cosquilleo en su estómago. Sus mejillas se encendieron, y paró cuando faltaban tres metros para estar cerca de él. Paul no dejaba de darle la espalda y esperar a decidirse por su helado.

Caminó los tres metros sobrantes, y le iba a llamar la atención tocándole el hombro, sin embargo decidió olvidarlo. Se paró justo en frente de él, rodeando la mesa, con la mirada en el suelo; sin mirarle el rostro.

— Hola, Paul. — May comenzó a hacer círculos en el suelo con la punta de su pie izquierdo, lamiéndose los dientes y hablando con la voz más suave que pudo canalizar. El moreno no le contestó, ella todavía no le veía el rostro. — Me preguntaba, ¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato? — Paul seguía sin hablar, ofendiendo claramente a la moza zafiro que tenía enfrente. Ella infló los pómulos y gritó, sin verle aún a los ojos, pues ahora los tenía cerrados para concentrarse más en su grito. — ¡Paul si no quieres que…!

Fue cuando la coordinadora abrió los ojos y vio la escena frente a ella. El moreno entrenador fulminaba la carta de postres, sudando, un poco rojo de la vergüenza que corría por su cuerpo. Paul agarraba el menú con tanto enojo que podría partirlo a la mitad, literalmente. Lo que la de Hoenn no sabía era que precisamente por aquello Paul había dejado la mesa que habían elegido inicialmente, estaba avergonzado por un secreto que lo seguía desde su infancia. Paul Rocavelo jamás había probado un helado en su vida, y sinceramente no sabía qué elegir de la carta. Él no lo sabía pero May se había sentado enfrente de él, mirándolo con sumo cuidado e inocencia.

— Paul. — El nombrado saltó en su silla, volviendo por primera vez en la tierra desde hace unos minutos. Cuando vio a la castaña justo enfrente, su respiración se calmó; se sentía mucho mejor, pero su vergüenza aumentó débilmente. — ¿Te sucede algo? — El moreno iba a contestar, pero, sin embargo, la mesera de hace minutos volvió a aparecer.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar? — El corazón de Paul saltó de su pecho por la pena.

— Yo quiero el número… seis. — Decía May, aún indecisa, mirando la carta. — Pero en vez de jalea de fresa, quisiera chocolate derretido.

La mesera vestida de rosa-palo comenzó a escribir en su libreta la orden de la chica, con una anotación a la derecha de la orden que la castaña le había pedido. Número seis; una Babana-split con chochitos de chocolate, y en vez de fresa, bañado de chocolate derretido; una cereza en el centro y espolvoreado de ralladuras de Pecha-Berry, sin mencionar una bola de helado de vainilla a un lado. La peli-roja rodó la mirada hacia Paul, ya con la pluma en la mano, y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro por servirle a un cliente tan atractivo como él.

— Y-yo… ¿Por qué no pides por mí, May?

La castaña se alzó de hombros, aunque al principio sintió poca curiosidad por la pregunta. Le ordenó a la oji-verde que anotara en la libreta un Número diez; Helado de Salsa con Chocolate y Café, era una rica mezcla de chocolate congelado con café, en la parte inferior se agregaba helado de vainilla, y para terminar, una barra de masa, mejor conocida como pokie ,encajada a un costado. Algo simple para alguien tan exquisito en postres, Paul parecía ser de esos chicos que no consumían cualquier cosa.

Una vez que la esbelta chica se alejó, ambos volvieron al silencio que parecía ser muy común entre ellos dos. Es más, ya ni siquiera les molestaba el escuchar sus propias respiraciones y latidos. Pareciera que disfrutaban de hacerlo. May se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, que rápidamente calló a su antiguo lugar. Su piel porcelana estaba decorado con tiras de estambres cafés, muy angelical para el gusto de Paul.

— Jamás he comido helado. — Soltó de repente Paul.

La castaña parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón. Su piel se tornó aun más blanca – si eso podía ser posible – y sus cuencas y ojos aumentaron de tamaño por la impresión de la noticia, o mejor dicho secreto, recién revelado. Sus manos dejaron de jugar entre ellas debajo de la mesa y se heló por completo. Paul frunció el ceño.

— No tiene nada de raro el que… — Para su sorpresa, un chico de la misma edad que ambos se acercó, casi mecánicamente - como si ya se supiera el camino de la barra principal a ese lado del local -, a ellos con una charola en mano con su orden y comenzó a colocar los platos en la mesita circular. Era Brick, con sus mechones rubios en la cara, cubriéndole sus ojos azules. En traje de mesero, azul obscuro, casi negro. Paul frunció el ceño. — ¿Trabajas aquí?

Sobresaltado, el pálido se ubicó. Eran los mismos chicos de ayer. — Oh, pero si son Paul y… May. — Brick susurró el nombre de la última, aquello molestó un poco al peli-morado. — Parece que ya…

— ¡Kya~! — La castaña gritó, emocionada, como una niña pequeña. Agarró el largo plato con una Banana y lo demás, y devoró un poco del helado a un costado. Tenía una magnífica presentación. — ¿Por qué no te sientas?, no creo que a tu jefe le importe… le conozco.

Brick aceptó que la noticia de que ella fuera conocida de su jefe lo sorprendió, no era un hombre que soliera hablar de su vida fuera del trabajo o batallas Pokémon. Sin embargo no dijo nada y se sentó un poco dudoso al lado de la castaña. Algo que indignó sumamente a su acompañante. El trío guardaba, principalmente Paul, un incómodo silencio entre ellos, y se debía a lo que los tres hacían; May comía, como sin nada, de pequeñas cucharadas su Banana-Split, Paul refunfuñaba en su lugar, sin siquiera haber visto su postre, y Brick, bueno, sólo veía divertido la escena.

No estaba diciendo que el chico rubio lo pusiera celoso a cada momento, el jamás sintió o sentiría aquel sentimiento, pero por lo que Brick había dicho ayer de May lo molestaba, y mucho. Agarró la cuchara y la metió al vaso para probar lo de su contenido. Quizá fue su primera experiencia con el helado, y le supo tan amargo con aquellos sentimientos que surcaban su ser. May acabó su helado, fascinada. Por otra parte, Brick se remangó la blusa y postró sus codos en la mesa, para mirar fijamente a la chica que veía al entrenador peli-morado comer su primer postre.

— ¿Quieren que les traiga una cosa más? — El rubio preguntó, sólo por ser cortes.

— No, gracias. ¿Y tú Paul? — Con mucha ternura y amabilidad la castaña preguntó, esperando a que dijera que no.

— En realidad… — El peli-morado frunció los labios con una idea en mente. — sí, me gustaría un Helado de Galleta, y rápido. —

Sin más que decir, un poco fastidiado – aunque trataba de disimularlo –, Brick se levantó para ir por la orden del moreno. Una vez que se fue, deslizándose por la tienda entre las mesas y las personas que recién llegaban, se encargó de traer lo que Paul le había ordenado. Cuando no se percibió la presencia del chico, May lo miró con un enojó tan infantil y penetrante a la vez con sus ojos color zafiro que su acompañante tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle simplemente; ¿Qué?, él no le veía nada de malo que Brick se largara, aunque fuera unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo de que qué?, eso fue muy grosero, Paul. — La moza le regañó sin gritarle. — Lo invité a sentarse para hablar con él un poco y conocerlo mejor, es tu rival después de todo.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta… tú estás conmigo. — Él se había recargado más hacia la mesa, para verla mejor o quizá tan sólo para intimidarla, y como apoyo, usó sus manos enganchándolas al borde de la mesa. Ella se sonrojó un poco y lo imitó, sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro.

— Sí. Tú, los chicos y yo. — May corrigió, señalando a la mesa que ocupaba el feliz trío de metros lejanos. Se cruzó de brazos para lo siguiente. — Deja tus raros celos para después, ¿Quieres?

— ¿Yo, celoso? — Preguntó indignado.

— Sí.

— ¿De ti?

— Ni modo que de Brick.

— ¿Me estás llamando gay?

Así, otra de sus raras y absurdas peleas había comenzado. Cada vez se acercaban más uno al otro y llamaban la atención de los demás clientes, más sin embargo no les importó en lo absoluto, es más, hasta parecía que lo hacían a propósito si por casualidad alguien saldría herido, habría testigos. No estaban diciendo que eran una de esas peleas en las cuales brotaban chispas de sus ojos, eso sonaría estúpido, pero era realmente llamativa y brutal. Estaban tan concentrados en sus insultos y gritos que no notaron que Brick se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos, mirándolos con sumo temor y nerviosismo. No sabía si llamarlos para pararlos, pues aunque no los conocía mucho, la pelea era tan ridícula y al mismo tiempo peligrosa, que le daba miedo. Se aclaró la garganta y, jalándose el cuello de su camiseta, decidió optar por entregarles su orden e irse de allí.

— Hem, chicos… — El oji-azul llamó con un tartamudeo en su voz.

— ¡Qué! — Al unísono, entrenador y coordinadora repentinamente se tornaron hasta las narices del rubio quien dejó la orden en la mesa y se escudó con sus manos para que ninguno de los dos lo golpeara, sin mencionar que sudaba a litros y reía en un intento de suavizar las cosas. Sinceramente May jamás quiso gritarle, no era de las personas que dejaban su ira salir tan fácilmente, pero Paul, a diferencia de ella, sí. Este último se levantó y comenzó a golpear su pecho para que retrocediera, de una manera muy infantil para su forma de actuar. — ¡La señorita está conmigo hoy, y si no quieres un ojo morado, es mejor que te largues a trabajar! —

— ¡Paul! — May le gritó indignada, apenada y sonrojada.

Brick a ciencia cierta no era de los chicos que buscaban problemas y peleas, no por ser débil, sin no por ser pacifista, o por el simple hecho de que le gustaba más resolver las cosas con Batallas Pokémon en vez de peleas físicas con otro. Así que, sólo con eso, se retiró para proseguir con los demás pedidos. Una vez que, nuevamente, se perdió entre la gente Paul se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer el helado con furia y pena, ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así?

Y a May no le importaba que acababa de conocerlo, simplemente lo odiaba por su forma de ser. Tan enojona, superior y celosa sin razón. No tenía otra palabra para calificarlo mejor que idiota. Esperó a que Paul la mirara, pero jamás lo hizo, seguía comiendo su helado con enojo y los ojos cerrados. Así que no tuvo mejor remedio que hablarle, sin gritos y sin enojos, sólo con indignación. Pero, debía aceptar, una parte de ella creía que esa faceta de Paul le parecía agradable; de su comportamiento celoso por ella. Una chispa de emoción crecía en su estómago, algo que la hacía sentir sumamente feliz.

— Eres… despreciable. — A la pálida le costaba trabajo hablar. Paul emitió un sonido desde su garganta en desaprobación pues aún tenía helado en la boca. — Realmente Brick me parecía un chico atractivo. — Por un segundo él paró de picotear la Copa de Helado, y sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, la chica no lo había dicho de la forma en el que Paul creía. — P-pero creo que tienes razón; yo te invité y… esta no-cita era para conocerte mejor.

Al parecer aquello no funcionó mucho, pues al escuchar la palabra cita – aunque, claro, se tragó una palabra dicha por ella -, Paul se comenzó a atragantar con la nieve. Se había quedado tanto tiempo pensando que la nieve había descendido por sí sola por su garganta a tal punto de parecer ahogarse. May se alteró y corrió a su lado para intentar hacer algo; pero nada salía de su mente, sus manos se tensaron y sólo lograba mirarlo preocupada. Comenzaba a asustarse, y como único movimiento suyo fue el besarle la mejilla – de esa manera su padre lo hacía cuando algo vergonzoso sobre ella salía a la luz… o se ahogaba -.

Los colores en la cara de Paul aumentaron a una tonalidad completamente carmesí, su sangre corría rápidamente por las venas de su cara más que en cualquier otro lugar de su cuerpo. La nieve se derritió, quizá por el aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo, y se deslizó por su garganta. Pero aquello no significaba que hubiera recobrado su compostura. Su cara morena y roja fue a caer en la gran copa de Helado de Galleta, parecía que se había desmallado y había caído directamente allí, pero lo que May, la que estaba muy asustada ahora, no sabía era que le daba vergüenza mostrar su cara rojo rubor.

Después de que los cinco adolecentes terminaron todo en la Heladería, el grupo decidió pasear un poco por las calles coloridas y bien pobladas de Ciudad Valor. Y no era de extrañar que Paul estuviera a la delantera en su pose reflexionaría; y una May muy apenada y confundida la veía desde el grupo. Brock le dio un leve empujón hacia adelante, y ella comenzó a caminar hacia Paul sin alejar la vista del ex-líder de Gimnasio. Ash dio un leve bufido por lo bajo.

— Descuida, Ash. No es como si fueras a perder a tu mejor amiga. — Aseguró Brock mientras veía como May le sonreía a Paul ya estando a su lado y este le correspondía, o al menos lo intentaba.

— Eso espero. — Contestó el moreno, suspirando, a su comentario.

Un poco más delante de ellos, sin haber escuchado plática alguna, Paul y May caminaban sin hablar, enojarse o dirigirse mirada, sólo paseaban uno al lado de otro, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Ella sonriendo, él con sus ojos cerrados. Pero eso sí, ellos mantenían las mejillas rojas. La castaña suspiró, la brisa en esa ciudad era agradable, igual que el clima; así que entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda y sacó pecho para suspirar una vez más. Paul la imitó, sólo para molestarla, algo que logró y muy rápido, pero muy poco. No pasó mucho para que a la castaña le llegara de la nada una idea, sonrió.

— Oye, ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? — La castaña susurró, acercándose un poco al joven. Después de todo, sus amigos la habían mandado para ello.

— Hablas de… ¿Fugarte? —

Él contestó desinteresadamente, como siempre, con otra pregunta; pero simulando una sarcástica impresión para fastidiarla. May se mordió un labio, pensándolo un poco. No veía su pregunta como una propuesta para dejar a sus compañeros solos, pero, seamos sinceros, lo había estado haciendo desde que pisó la tierra de Shinnon. Así que, como única respuesta, asintió a su interrogatorio. Paul carraspeó, una vez que tuvo la afirmación de la morena, y comenzó a acelerar un poco su paso. Algo que divirtió a la castaña y lo comenzó a imitar, sin embargo los tres sobrantes no tardaron en notarlo y sonrieron levemente. Una vez perdieron de vista a los chicos Paul tomó de la muñeca a su acompañante y comenzó a trotar y después a correr.

**/(…)\**

— Jajaja. — La jocosa risa de la castaña sonó dulcemente. — No puedo creer que esa fuera la razón por la que retaste a Brick a una batalla Pokémon… —

— Es cierto,… y no es gracioso. — Reprochó el moreno, dando un vistazo a su alrededor después de tanto tiempo con los ojos en otra parte. — Y bájate de allí, te vas a caer.

May palpó y marcó sus pies más en donde estaba, intentando hacerle entender que él no era su jefe, aunque al hacerlo se tambaleó un poco, algo que la llenó de temor. Usos sus brazos para recuperar su equilibrio y volver a una posición más segura. Estaba parada sobre el borde de la carretera (a la derecha estaba la banqueta, a la izquierda no había piso, si no árboles y arbustos. Estaban caminando sobre puente peatonal, cerca de la catedral) así que, si perdía el equilibrio, caería. Quizá el suelo no estaba muy lejos pero las calles de Ciudad Valor eran tan coloniales que el material con el que estaban hechas era demasiado viejo, tanto que tenía incrustados guijarros filosos pero pequeños.

Continuaron caminando, y sinceramente Paul no estaba a gusto como para soportar la infantería de May. Podría caer, lastimarse, y si le pasaba algo, seguro Ash se enojaría con él; no era como si le importaran los pensamientos de su némesis, pero no podía ocultar que realmente se preocupaba por la castaña. De vez en cuando ella se tambaleaba y él respingaba en su lugar, tratando de no ser muy obvio. Fue cuando se hartó, y simplemente perdió el control.

— ¡Ag, ven para acá! — Extendió los brazos. — May, quiero que te bajes en este instante. — Impresionada, la castaña se agarró las caderas, e infló los pómulos.

— Tú no eres mi padre. —

En ello, las piernas las sintió tambalear. Como única reacción, con el corazón en una mano, Paul tomó las blancas piernas de May, exactamente detrás de la rodilla, pues la barda no era tan alta, y la atrajo hasta él; su vientre, arropado de su blusa naranja fue a caer cerca de su cara. La castaña se sintió tan asustada que emitió un leve grito y cerró los ojos. El moreno la cargó para después sentarla en el mismo lugar donde estuvo trepada, y al instante, ella se abrazó a él. Apoyó su barbilla cerca de su cuello, temblando de miedo, y la cara roja. Paul no supo si sacársela de encima, desde hace ya años que no recibía un abrazo, o al menos lo disfrutara; o permanecer así. Los únicos brazos que lo quisieron rodear fueron los de su hermano mayor, su padre y su madre; y jamás se sintió tan bien con una chica, para agregar.

— Te dije que te bajaras — Paul repitió. May petó una vena en su frente. Había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para abrazarlo, ¿Y él no lo podía disfrutar?, lo abrazó más fuerte después de desechar su enojo, y fingió estar aún más asustada. Algo que resulto de maravilla, pues el moreno le correspondió. Pero, si realmente él también se sentía a gusto, quería comprobarlo en verdad.

— Paul, ya me puedes soltar. — Dijo asemejando nerviosismo. Más sin embargo, y para su sorna, él lo hizo sin ningún tartamudeo, sonrojo o enojo; pero, de repente, el chico dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro derecho, lo cual provocó que su cuerpo se fuera para atrás. Se agarró del cuello de Paul y saltó al suelo de la banqueta, aún enganchada a él con tanta fuerza que le sacó una risa de satisfacción al entrenador. May temblaba de miedo, su plan no había funcionado como quería. — ¡No te rías! — La histérica castaña se movió agitadamente entre sus brazos, apenada y asustada. — Me asusté… ¡Eres un tonto!; ¿Qué tal si me caía?

— Te tenía.

— ¿Qué tal si no?

— Pero lo hice.

— Pude herirme. Hay carros pasando por debajo.

— No es cierto, no te pasará nada conmigo.

— ¿Por qué iría a creerte? — Ella comenzó a llorar por la frustración.

— Sólo hazlo. Jamás dejaré que te pasé algo. — Decía, aún sonriendo.

La chica se desató llorando en su pecho, de una manera tranquila, realmente sus palabras le habían llegado al corazón. Realmente se había asustado; los carros pasaban a una velocidad tremendamente rápida. Se quedó allí, calmada, entre sus brazos, compartiendo el calor corporal con él. Respiró con dificultad y dejó caer sus brazos para sentir los latidos de su corazón con las yemas de sus dedos, detrás de aquella chamarra azul que había usado el día anterior. Sonrió un poco, temblorosamente, al recordar como una niña pequeña abrazando a su hermano mayor después de una pelea sin razón o coherencia.

Por otra parte, Paul mentalizaba todo; la pequeña y rápida plática reciente le había salido por instinto más que a conciencia. Sintió que ella se suavizaba y tocaba bajo su cuello, respirando continua y ruidosamente, sólo un poco. Poca gente se detenía a mirarlos, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Deslizó su mano por los brazos de ella hasta llegar hasta su mano derecha, la tomó y la apretó tan fuerte como pudo pero con toda la delicadeza que logró acumular. Se acercó a su oreja y susurró, sin no antes dejar escapar un hilo de aliento a menta fresca, también con el olor de Helado de Galleta impregnado por todas partes.

— Continuemos…

**/(…)\**

Ash, Dawn y Brock se encontraban platicando, sobre batallas de gimnasio, concursos y lo fabulosa que era la enfermera Joy, respectivamente; en la entrada del Hotel donde se hospedaban, en una banca del pequeño jardín frontal de éste mismo, como siempre lo solían hacer. Sin compañía o rivales, amigos de otras regiones o alguna persona que necesitara su ayuda contra las travesuras del Equipo Rocket, que no había actuado desde la llegada de su amiga desde Johto.

El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras una bella puesta de Sol, entre colores y tonalidades naranjas y moradas. Pareciera que esa noche iría a llover, el cielo estaba nublado hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver, pero los Pokémon y humanos caminaban sin ninguna preocupación. Realmente, para el entrenador del trío, era el único que se había reusado a que la castaña compartiera tiempo con su más grande rival desde Gary Oak, pero jamás lo escucharon. Después de unos minutos sin conversación tres siluetas, una que destacaba entre las otras dos, se acercaban al parecer en una conversación entre risas. La mayoría, o más bien todas las risas provenían de la chica del trío. Ash se acercó un poco, antes de que ellos llegaran, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente –Ash, May, Paul y Electivire - él dijo:

— Buenos días, Paul. — Sermoneó recalcando que era demasiado tarde como para ir llegando. Paul lo miró con desinterés, May con un futuro regaño en sus facciones, Ash parecía su padre cuando se comportaba así. — ¿Qué hacían?

— Pues yo venía a entregártela. — Contestó, burlándose de él. May se ofendió un poco pero no dijo nada.

— Vamos, May. — De un momento a otro, ordenó el Ketchum colocando una mano en el hombro de la aludida castaña, la cual, junto con los chicos, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, sin dejar de mirar a Paul quien conversaba en voz baja con Electivire. Éste sólo asentía a todo lo que le decía su entrenador.

— Buenas noches. — Susurró antes de girarse hacia enfrente y ver cómo la puerta-doble se deslizaba por sí sola para darles paso. Y aunque ninguno de los tres la hubiera escuchado, Pokémon y peli-morado sí. La miró perderse detrás de la puerta de cristal y en el Lobee del lugar junto con sus compañeros con una pequeña y casi notable sonrisa en el rostro. Esa chica sí que lo hacía sentir cosas que sólo sus padres, antes de fallecer, y su hermano, lograban. Sin duda se estaba volviendo una persona especial para él.

Suspiró, — Buenas noches. — Contestó a nadie en un leve susurro. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fue la mirada traviesa de su rubio Pokémon, algo que lo sonrojó un poco. — ¿Qué? — El cuestionado se alzó de hombros aún con esa jocosa expresión en su rostro. — Dejar de reírte. — Reclamó enojado, pero Electivire aumentó las sonrisas y risas, para comenzar a caminar. — Eso es… ¡A entrenar!

* * *

**Gracias por comentar~ :3**


End file.
